Blackmailing Secrets
by SSJPan779
Summary: After 6 years Pan returns from the US to Japan where she plans to regain her life.But what happens when she lies to the only man she loves and it comes back to haunt her.P/T with a bit of G/B *Completed!*
1. it's time to go

As I have said in Melody: My Ghost Star I am a disclaimer! Thank SS-Mars for letting me use her computer and go read her fic Before Frieza: Vegeta in the silver millennium.  
  
  
  
Ch. 1: It's time to go  
  
Aaliyah Cope~23 (Pan's American buddy)  
  
Pan~24  
  
Trunks~38  
  
Goten~37  
  
Bra~23  
  
  
  
Pan stood looking out the window on the streets of Los Angeles or Lost Angels as  
  
she called it remembering back to her past self: A young, innocent girl who was short for  
  
her age and mistaken for a younger age because of her height. Now she had grown up to  
  
be tall and very beautiful not at all like she thought she would turn out. Even her  
  
doctorates degree in journalism had proved that she had grown up. Behind her was many  
  
boxes packed with her clothes, knick- knacks, pictures and books. She was happy to be  
  
going home for the first time since she was eighteen. In the door way her best friend  
  
Aaliyah stood like Pan she was young and very pretty her face was a dark and very  
  
natural brown (she's half black and half white).. She had a very sad look on her face  
  
as though she didn't want Pan to leave her.  
  
"Girl why do you have to go? You know you can stay here." She said.  
  
"Lia I have to go. Japan is my home and it's time I went back."  
  
"Okay well if you have to go back promise you'll call me after you get that bad ass white  
  
boy in bed." Pan looked at her with a shocked expression.  
  
"Aaliyah Cope!! I doubt Trunks is still single he is probably married and has tons of kids."  
  
"Yea and he'll leave the ho just for you."  
  
"No, Lia he's a very loyal man and he'd never dream of leaving any woman for another."  
  
"Why not? Pan have you looked in the mirror lately? You're the knock out of the century?"  
  
Pan blushed at her friends comment. She had met Aaliyah in a club. At that time  
  
Aaliyah was an alcoholic who was making her money on the street corners. Pan took  
  
Aaliyah under her own wing and turned her life around by getting her off the streets.  
  
"Well then if you have to go thake this." Aaliyah handed her a camouflage heart anklet  
  
that she had received for her birthday from her sister. Pan took it and hugged her friend.  
  
"Stay tough girl." Pan whispered as they let go of eachother. " I know I will. Besides…"  
  
Pan was holding back tears, " you gave me your camo-heart."  
  
"Yeah I did. Don't take any shit from anyone you hear me?" Pan nodded her head.  
  
"I won't and please make sure that the Fed Ex guy comes and takes all of my stuff and  
  
sends it over to me."  
  
"I will. So when does your flight leave?" Pan looked down at her watch.  
  
"In and hour." She looked back up. "Promise you'll come and see me once in a while  
  
once you get the rugrats back."  
  
"Yeah I'll come see all that stuff in Japan you've talked about since I met you."  
  
"Well you better go before you miss your flight." Pan picked up a couple of suit cases.  
  
"Yeah I know." She turned and headed for the door. Outside Pan realized she could capsulize all her stuff. So she ran back and did so.  
  
"No need for Fed ex then?" Pan shook her head and pocket the capsule.  
  
"Alright I'll call you when I get to Japan so you know Osama Bin Laden didn't crash  
  
my flight into a building." Aaliyah and Pan walked back out.  
  
"Alright you better get goin so you don't miss your ride home." Pan pulled a different  
  
capsule out of her pocket and threw it down and watched it turn into her '97 black  
  
Ford Mustang.  
  
"I still want that car." Aaliyah told herself outloud watching Pan drive away.  
  
  
  
*Capsule Corp  
  
"Hey Trunks what are you doing three weekends from this Tuesday." Goten  
  
asked his very old friend.  
  
"Nothin. Why?" Trunks answered looking up from his work.  
  
"Because Marron, Bra and I are going to that new club on the corner of Satan and 8th."  
  
"Sounds great count me in. Never know maybe I'll meet someone nice."  
  
"Yeah someone who is more than likely not single."  
  
"Nice confidence."  
  
"I still don't understand why you broke it off with Marron."  
  
Trunks glanced at the only picture of Pan he had.  
  
"No, you wouldn't would you." Trunks whispered watching his friend leave. He picked  
  
up the picture and looked it over. He missed her a great deal after she left. Her contact  
  
with him had ended after eight long distance calls and fourteen letters (seven between  
  
them both). She, from what had been rumored was majoring in journalism. Trunks  
  
had fallen in love with her but didn't realize it until their last phone call. Every night he  
  
wondered when she would be coming home so he picked up his phone and dialed her cell.  
  
*Pan  
  
Pan was sitting on the plane halfway to Japan when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Pan Son's phone."  
  
"Panny? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah. Who's this?"  
  
"It's me, Trunks."  
  
"Oh hey. How's it going?"  
  
"It's great. Goten and Bra are both married these days."  
  
"Oh really. To who?"  
  
"Each other."  
  
"I'm going to kill him."  
  
"My dad almost did."  
  
"I'll believe it. After all Bra was his little girl."  
  
"Bra was his only little girl. Though, I think he liked you more than he did Bra."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"You were a better sparring partner. Dad won't admit it but he loved you half to death."  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that but I guess I did. So how's the Corp.?"  
  
"Still boring as hell. You know you will have been gone a total of six years iin June.  
  
Panny when are you coming home?" 'Now.' Pan thought but she didn't want Trunks to  
  
Know just yet.  
  
"Well if I'm not back in August I'll be back in December of January."  
  
"What are you working on?"  
  
"My docs in Journalism."  
  
"Well you have a masters so you can finish your doc's her Panny." 'I miss you too  
  
Trunks.' She knew he was thinking the same thing.  
  
I'm almost done so I'll be home soon enough."  
  
"Listen Pann I've gotta go. Board meeting."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." With that Pan clicked off her cell phone.  
  
The intercom came on with a woman's voice.  
  
"We will be landing in Satan City, Japan in less than ten minutes." It said.  
  
' Well you guys might not know it but I'm home. I'm here to stay.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that concludes my first chapter.  
  
Ch.2:Pari Sakura: Pan has been living in Japan 3 weeks and takes up a fake name so she can face her long time love: Trunks at Club Rouge. 


	2. Pari Sakura

D/C: I own none of the characters apart from Aaliyah, Coby, and Brynn (Aaliyah's kids  
  
*later). Thank SS-Mars for typing this up for me.  
  
  
  
Ch.2: Pari Sakura  
  
  
  
Pan found a nice apartment in the city now she was down to a job. She applied at the  
  
newspaper, Capsule, and the local trash paper even, but not under her real name. Instead  
  
she took up a fake name: Pari Sakura. After living back in Japan for three weeks, Pan  
  
received a phone call offering her a job as Trunks' secretary.  
  
"Hello this is Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corp. and I'm looking for a Pari Sakura. If you  
  
could just give me a call, I found you a job here." Naturally Pan called her back and  
  
accepted Bulma's job offer. After getting all the details about the job, Pan decided to give  
  
her uncle a call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Goten is that you?"  
  
"Depends on who's asking."  
  
"Hey Goten. It's Pan."  
  
"Oh its been forever since you've called."  
  
"I've been very busy between work and classes. You'll never guess what I found out  
  
when Trunks called me."  
  
"No, I probably won't so you're just going to have to tell me."  
  
"When did you get married?"  
  
"Oh he told you I guess?"  
  
"Yeah he did. I'm very surprised Vegeta didn't strangle you or better yet kill you."  
  
"He just about did if Bra hadn't gotten in his energy blast I would be dinner."  
  
"Mmm sounds good. Fried Goten for dinner."  
  
"Hey listen Panny I've got to pick up Trunks and Marron."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well Trunks is doing a mate search."  
  
"Where you guys going?"  
  
"This newer club on the corner of Satan and 8th."  
  
"Oh okay then I'll let you go."  
  
"Bye." Pan heard Goten's side of the line go dead so she hung up.  
  
'A party. Well now I have plans.' She ran for her closet. "Dammit where is that mesh  
  
shirt. Ahh there it is." She picked out a blood red tube top, a long sleeved mesh shirt to go  
  
over her tube top and a black skirt that had one side coming up to her hip and it stopped  
  
on the other side at her ankle. Pan put on her clothes after she found her belly ring and  
  
gothic crucifix that Aaliyah gave her along with the camouflage heart anklet. Last but not  
  
least her bracelet which served as a ki detector.  
  
Club Rouge on the corner of Satan and 8th  
  
"You found anybody to dance with Trunks?"  
  
"No." Trunks answered Goten harshly.  
  
"So why did you break up with Marron?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand Goten."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Well there's this girl I knew for about all her life and fell in love with her." The song  
  
'nobody wants to be lonely' came on and Trunks spotted a beautiful dragonfly dancing  
  
on the floor.  
  
1 There you are in a darkened room  
  
2 And you're all alone looking out the window  
  
3 Your heart is cold and lost the will to love  
  
Like a broken arrow  
  
Here I stand in the shadows  
  
Come to me  
  
Come to me  
  
Can't you see that  
  
He was mesmerized in her every movement  
  
"Trunks, hey man wake up."  
  
4 Nobody wants to be lonely  
  
Nobody wants to cry  
  
My body's longing to hold you so bad it hurts inside  
  
Time is precious and its slipping away  
  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why  
  
Why don't you let me love you?  
  
Trunks ignored Goten and walked out onto the dance floor towards the beauty. His  
  
emotions were in powering him.  
  
5 Can you hear my voice  
  
Do you hear my song  
  
It's serenade so your heart can find me  
  
And suddenly you're flying down the stairs  
  
Into my arms baby  
  
Before I start going crazy  
  
Run to me  
  
Run to me  
  
Cause I'm dyin'  
  
He walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around. It was Pan or  
  
Pari.  
  
"Hello." She had to yell to let him hear her.  
  
"Can I buy you a drink?"  
  
"Sure." He took her hand and led her off the floor to the bar.  
  
"I'm Trunks. Trunks Briefs." He said before ordering a shot of whisky. The bartender  
  
turned to Pan.  
  
Pari. Pari Sakura and I'll have a strawberry wine cooler." The bartender handed Pan a  
  
wine cooler and Trunks a shot.  
  
"Come on we'll go see what my people are doing." He stood up.  
  
"Your people?"  
  
Yeah the people I came here with."  
  
"Oh okay." She followed him through the crowd.  
  
*Goten*  
  
Goten sat in a chair waiting for Trunks, Marron, or Bra to come back. Finally he spotted  
  
Trunks being followed by Bra, Marron, and another woman.  
  
"Hey Goten I found someone." Trunks said happily to his friend. Goten surveyed Pan.  
  
"I'd like you guys to meet Pari. Pari this is my brother in law Goten. My sister Bra and  
  
our close friend Marron."  
  
"Hey nice to meet you." Marron said surveying Pan more closely than the others. She  
  
noticed Pan's fairy tattoo that was on her back and her belly button ring. Bra noticed it  
  
too.  
  
"Doesn't getting your belly button pierced hurt?"  
  
"No not really but then again I've had it done three times. She answered sitting down in  
  
one of the chairs.  
  
"Why three?" Trunks, Bra, and Marron sat down as well.  
  
"The first time I had it done I went swimming and some how it got infected. The second  
  
time I had it five weeks and I went to work and one of my regulars at the restaurant I was  
  
working at ripped it out and that really hurt." 'But not as bad as he did.' Pan had beaten  
  
several 'I'm sorrys' out him.  
  
"Hey Trunks what's today?" Goten asked suddenly.  
  
"Tuesday."  
  
"No shit Sherlock. The date stupid."  
  
"Dig deeper Watson and it's the 18th."  
  
"Why are you asking Goten?" Pan asked although she knew the answer.  
  
"It's my niece's twenty-forth birthday. I'll call her when I get home."  
  
"That's cool. I just turned twenty-four myself."  
  
"When?" Trunks asked sipping the beer he had just ordered.  
  
"Today." Pan took the lat sip pf her wine cooler and checked her watch. "So sorry but I  
  
have to go now." She stood silently. "As much as I hate to but I'm starting a new job  
  
tomorrow."  
  
"I'll walk you out." Trunks said. Pan tried to reject him silently. "I won't take no for an  
  
answer." He followed her as she walked out. She pulled out the capsule containing her  
  
car, pressed the button, threw it down and watched her mustang pop up.  
  
"Nice car."  
  
"I try to please the guys."  
  
"Well then I'd better get back inside. Maybe I'll see you again." He began to walk away.  
  
"The key word in maybe." She called after him, getting in her car and driving off. 'Oh  
  
yeah you'll see me again'  
  
*Goten's House*  
  
Goten sat down in his chair, phone pressed to his ear.  
  
"Hello?" A voice said on the other line.  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"Aaliyah Cope. Who are you?"  
  
"Goten Son, Pan's uncle, is Pan there?"  
  
"No she's not. She left three weeks ago for Japan."  
  
"Oh okay thank you." With that he hung up. Bra came into the living room where Goten  
  
was sitting wearing a see-through nightgown that barely covered her at all.  
  
"Did you get a hold of her?"  
  
"How can I when she's here in Japan?"  
  
"How do you know that? Aaliyah could have been lying. We'll call her in the morning."  
  
She crawled onto his lap. "In the meantime." She kissed him fumbling with the buttons  
  
on his shirt.  
  
*Pan's apartment the next morning*  
  
Pan's alarm clock buzzed loudly. She stirred and looked up. It was ten after six.  
  
"Damn. Trunks if I wasn't working for you I would call in right now." She crawled out of  
  
bed and turned off the alarm clock. He cell phone rang from the kitchen where she had  
  
left it the previous night. She picked up and turned on her phone.  
  
"Pan Son's phone."  
  
"Pan, it's Goten."  
  
"Oh hey."  
  
"Happy Birthday!"  
  
"Oh thanks. Is that all you called for?"  
  
"No. I called your phone in Los Angeles and your roommate said you were in Japan."  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm in San Jose."  
  
"Oh okay when are you coming home?"  
  
"Soon hopefully. Listen Goten I have to let you go. I'm at work."  
  
"Okay. Call me soon."  
  
"Bye." She hung up. 'Well I'm not going to call Aaliyah now.' It was already six twenty.  
  
She picked up the black skirt suit and white blouse she had picked out and headed for the  
  
shower.  
  
*Trunks CC*  
  
Trunks had only gotten two hours of sleep. He had spent most of his time thinking  
  
whether he would see Pari again. Bulma had reminded him the night before that she had  
  
gotten him a new secretary. Trunks' cell phone rang (Yes I have a thing for cell phones).  
  
He answered while fixing his tie.  
  
"Trunks Briefs."  
  
"I hate when you do that. It's Bra"  
  
"Hello Bra. What are you calling 'bout?"  
  
"Its about Pan."  
  
"What about her?" Trunks felt his stomach lurch. 'She's dead.' He thought.  
  
"Goten tried calling her last night and her roommate Aaliyah said she was in town. Have  
  
you seen her?" Trunks felt relieved.  
  
"No I haven't besides I talked to her the other day."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"Well she isn't supposed to be back till August or December, maybe even January."  
  
"Oh okay are you at work yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well don't forget you're getting that new secretary."  
  
"You and Mom have too much time on your hands."  
  
"It's not our faults."  
  
"You're such a liar."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are. Now listen I have to b in the office by seven fifteen today."  
  
"Alright. Call me later and tell me what your new secretary is like."  
  
"Bye." Trunks hung up. 'Pan can't be back.' He turned and headed out to his car.  
  
Pan on her way to work  
  
Pan was on her way to work prepared for what was going to be coming at her. She picked  
  
up her phone that was sitting in the passenger's seat.  
  
"Name." Came the automated connecter.  
  
"Aaliyah."  
  
"Connecting." Pan heard ringing sound coming from the other side. Aaliyah picked up on  
  
the second ring.  
  
"Talk."  
  
"Aaliyah it's Pan."  
  
"Hey girl your uncle called here last night."  
  
"I'm aware of that."  
  
"Why doesn't he know you're in Japan?"  
  
"I'm hiding. I've already made contact with Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Marron but I'm  
  
down to my mom, dad, grandma, and grandpa."  
  
"Well if you made your contact with Goten or whatever his name was, how come he  
  
doesn't know you are in Japan?"  
  
"I'm not going by Pan."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know, but listen if anyone people from here calling asking for me, I'm in San  
  
Jose and they can reach me on my cell."  
  
"So if you're not going by Pan, what are you going by?"  
  
"Pari Sakura."  
  
"What's up with the B.A.(Bad Ass)?" Any action I need to know about?"  
  
"Nope, but I did get a job."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I'm Trunks' secretary."  
  
"Well. Now this is getting interesting."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"The president of Capsule Corp getting some from his secretary. It's goin to be front-  
  
page news."  
  
"Smart ass."  
  
"Better than a dumb ass."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Pan, sweetie, have some guts and tell him that its you. Not Pari whatever."  
  
"You have no clue what my family would say to me if they saw me."  
  
"No, I don't speak the 'Son' language."  
  
Pan parked outside Capsule corp. "They'd flip. But listen I just got to work so I've got to  
  
go."  
  
"Wait home addy. I need it."  
  
"1105 Dragon Ave. Apartment 19C."  
  
"Okay bye." Pan hung up and got out of her car. 'Here I go.' Pan went in to the elevator  
  
to the second floor. Her surroundings were very familiar to her. She remembered that  
  
Trunks used to escape out of the window. The elevator door opened and she stepped out.  
  
Trunks came out of his office.  
  
"Pari?"  
  
"Hello Trunks."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"New secretary."  
  
"Oh well then we'll talk later."  
  
  
  
Ch.3 Guilt: Trunks begins to tell Pan/Pari about Pan and realizes how guilty he feels. 


	3. Guilt

D/C" Thank SS-Mars for typing again * points to her best friend *  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch.3: Guilt  
  
  
  
Pan had been working for Trunks for seven weeks but she felt like it was a lot longer.  
  
Trunks approached her one day with a strange question on hand.  
  
"Where are you from?" Pan looked up from her computer. 'Kami why can't I tell him  
  
who I am.'  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well you said you are originally from here but you have been in America for six years."  
  
"Oh that. I lived in Lost Angels."  
  
"I had a friend who lived there. Her name was Pan."  
  
"Was she a friend or a girlfriend?"  
  
"Just a friend. We were pretty close. She was very independent."  
  
"It's good for people to have a mind of their own."  
  
"Especially in her case. Kami I miss her though."  
  
"Have you heard from her at all?"  
  
"Last time we talked was about ten weeks ago. Why don't we talk in my office?" Trunks  
  
had spotted Bra.  
  
"Okay." Pan followed him toward his office. He closed the door after she had come in.  
  
"I barely even remember what she was like." Pan picked up the picture of herself.  
  
"That was her at fifteen. I have made sixteen copied of that picture."  
  
"And now she's twenty-four?"  
  
"Yeah. I wish I could find her but it's almost impossible to track her life energy."  
  
"Maybe she doesn't want to be found."  
  
"Probably not. She was always someone I never really fully understood." Pan laughed.  
  
'Thank Kami you don't.'  
  
"Is she ever going to come back?"  
  
"She's supposed to but I really don't know. She should, all of her family is here."  
  
"Hopefully she does."  
  
"You know she was the only one I could talk to. There were times I thought I would just  
  
track her down to make her mine."  
  
"So you fell in love?" 'A prince can't stay alone forever.' "What discouraged you so very  
  
much?"  
  
"The fourteen years between us."  
  
"That's all? No offense but that is pitiful."  
  
"Well there is a bold soul here."  
  
"I'm sorry being outspoken… It's a curse."  
  
"No, its not. It suits you quite well which is why I wanted to ask you to my brother in law  
  
and my sister's anniversary." Pan tried not to look shocked.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Well you have survived my stubborn tail for the past two months and my ex- wife  
  
Marron told me I should ask you." Pan felt her heart sink. He had married her best friend.  
  
"E-ex wife?"  
  
"Yeah you met her. Marron was the little blonde."  
  
"Well how come it ended?" 'Why'd you even marry her?'  
  
"I don't know but I was the one to ask her for a divorce after six months. It didn't feel  
  
like what I wanted."  
  
"A short marriage."  
  
"Yes well that's what I thought but it felt like I was married for and eternity. So what do  
  
you say. Will you come with me?"  
  
"I guess so. So when is the party?"  
  
"Saturday at five at this address." He had scribbled down the address on a piece of paper.  
  
"Okay I'll be there." Bra came in. She was wearing a skimpy tank top bearing the words  
  
'Mardi Gras 2001' and jeans.  
  
"Bra you're better off wearing nothing at Mardi Gras." Trunks smirked. Pan went to  
  
Mardi Gras once and that was enough.  
  
"Chichi and Dad would kill me."  
  
"So would I for that matter." Pan said shaking her head.  
  
"So Pari are you going to be planning to take my brother away."  
  
"That's up to him." She opened the door to leave. "Now if you'll excuse me." Pan left  
  
and returned to work.  
  
"Well Trunks she seems nice."  
  
"She's wild. She's almost like Pan but…. I don't know."  
  
"What's this? Can it be my older brother has a little crush?"  
  
"No." Trunks lied.  
  
"You want to love her, you want to hug her, you want to marry her."  
  
"I am so going to get you later."  
  
"Oh so its true?"  
  
"Bra!"  
  
"Well are you going to answer me?"  
  
"Can you please go. I have lots of work to do."  
  
"Fine. I can take a hint. I'll just tell Pari on my way out about your crush on her."  
  
"You keep your mouth shut or I'll tell dad you were flashing people at Mardi Gras."  
  
"Okay. I wasn't going to tell her anyway."  
  
"Yeah right," Trunks whispered watching his little sister leave. "Dad spoiled that child  
  
too much. Wish I had that luxury." Trunks felt a sudden bang of guilt in his stomach. He  
  
was in love with two women.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch.4: Party time: Pan goes to the party and Vegeta confronts her. Trunks has a flashback of his and Pan's last time together. 


	4. Partytime

D/C: All I have is my pride and this t-shirt SS-Mars bought me * hugs SS- Mars *  
  
SS-Mars: On with the story!! * runs to do her own *  
  
  
  
Ch.4: Party time  
  
  
  
Pan searched everywhere for an outfit to wear for Trunks. She tried on several dresses  
  
and skirts. Finally one hundred and forty seven outfits later Pan settled on a little red silk  
  
dress that had black lace covering it and strapped red high heels. For once her eyes feel  
  
on her long hair. She ran and dressed in her jeans, halter top, and jean jacket and ran out  
  
the door.  
  
* Trunks C.C. *  
  
Trunks sat on his bed staring at his picture of Pan remembering his last day he saw her.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
Pan- 17 almost 18  
  
Trunks- 32  
  
"So when are you going Panny?" Pan was sitting on Trunks' desk looking through some  
  
very important papers.  
  
"Tomorrow. Some girl has a paternity test that she wants from you." Pan said smirking.  
  
"I have to get that settled." She threw down the file.  
  
"Thank Kami I'm not a celebrity, a CEO, or the American president (* Bill Clinton ha *).  
  
Although I am a celebrities granddaughter."  
  
"Well you can thank kami you can't knock anyone up." Pan laughed.  
  
"Well it's called control your hormones."  
  
"Well that girl is going to lose her court battle."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I'm saving myself for a certain beauty." (* heh a virgin *)  
  
"Oh. So what are you going to do when I leave?"  
  
"I really don't know. I will have to adjust without you distracting me by coming in and  
  
sitting in the middle of all my papers and chatting with me about your problems."  
  
"Dad wasn't going to let me go, but Mom convinced him."  
  
"I don't even want you to go."  
  
"I'm scared to go, but I'm going to go and prove myself. Come on Trunks I've always  
  
played the annoying younger sister. I need to get out of that." Trunks gave her his best  
  
puppy dog face.  
  
"I like your annoying younger sister act."  
  
"Don't guilt me into this. I'm going no matter what."  
  
"I never have been good at begging."  
  
"I wouldn't say that."  
  
"Fine I'm okay at it. Can I have a kiss?"  
  
"Thank Kami I'm not really your sister."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You just asked me to kiss you."  
  
"I guess I did. I didn't mean to but-" Pan cut him off with a sudden kiss. She pulled away  
  
after a few seconds. Trunks could still taste the kiss as he looked at her soft beautiful  
  
face. Her eyes flickered with a burning desire as he lifted her from his desk into his arms.  
  
It was after ten so nobody was in the building (night). She kissed him again. She was  
  
everything Trunks wanted. They fell to the floor still kissing. He could feel her heart  
  
pounding against his. He knew it was wrong because of the fourteen years between them  
  
and the fact she hadn't even turned eighteen, but something told him it was meant to be.  
  
He felt Pan unbuttoning his shirt and nipping playfully at his neck then she stopped.  
  
"I can't do this." (* I'm evil! *)  
  
"What's wrong Pan?" Pan crawled off of him and Trunks sat up.  
  
"I don't know I just can't do this." She stood up and checked to make sure she was still  
  
clothed (yes she was wearing all her clothes). Trunks looked out. It was a full moon.  
  
'That's why. Good thing she stopped herself. I want her, but I'd hate to take her if she  
  
had nothing for me.'  
  
"Can I come see you before you leave?"  
  
"No, I don't want you to, but if you want to I'd like that."  
  
"Then I'll try to." He opened his drawer to his desk and pulled out a small gift. "Here I  
  
made this for you. Just don't open it here." She took the box.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A ki shield so my dad doesn't realize his good training partner is in America."  
  
"Oh thanks." There was a knock at the office door.  
  
"Trunks are you in there?" It was Gohan. Trunks quickly buttoned his shirt. Gohan would  
  
kill him if he found out Pan had made a move on him. Pan tucked the box in her vest  
  
pocket and opened the window.  
  
"I'd better go." She whispered. Trunks nodded his head, kissed her cheek and watched  
  
her leave.  
  
* flashback ends *  
  
Trunks hid the picture back under his pillow. He felt guilty for loving another woman  
  
besides Pan. Marron re-entered his life three years after Pan had left and were married  
  
close to a year later. He never felt the same way about her though, which caused their  
  
divorce six months later. And now he was falling for Pari. The guilt was overwhelming  
  
him so he picked up his telephone and dialed Pan's cell phone number.  
  
**Pan hair salon**  
  
"Pan Son's phone." Pan said looking at her now shoulder length hair.  
  
"Hey Panny."  
  
"Oh hey Trunks. Whatcha doin?"  
  
"Thinkin' of our last night together."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"That and the girl I'm taking to my sister's anniversary party."  
  
"What's her name? What's she like?"  
  
"Her name is Pari. She's 24. She's tall, long dark hair, slim and a total knock out."  
  
"Sounds nice." 'He thinks I'm a knock out.'  
  
"She kinda reminds me of you in a way. She doesn't have a ki though."  
  
"Don't ruin anything with this girl."  
  
"I don't plan to. I still wish you would have stayed here."  
  
"Why? I would have just become your secretary or something."  
  
"I made a small mistake." Pan tried to sound confused.  
  
"And what was the small mistake?"  
  
"I got married then I got divorced."  
  
"Oh really. May I ask to who?"  
  
"Marron, but it ended six months later."  
  
"Okay. I'm not even going to comment on that."  
  
"You remember our last day together?"  
  
"Night more or less."  
  
"Why'd you stop yourself?"  
  
"Because I could feel my father's ki in the building. You didn't seem to though." 'I was  
  
scared you didn't like me that way.'  
  
"I guess I didn't."  
  
"So how's my sparring partner?"  
  
"Come home and find out."  
  
"Don't even start the come home thing again. You sound like a two year old."  
  
"I don't know what you mean by that."  
  
"You're a bad liar."  
  
"That's what I say to my sister."  
  
"How is Mrs. Bra Briefs-Son?"  
  
"Goten said she's been sorta sick the past couple of weeks, but she's okay I guess.  
  
Personally I think she's pregnant."  
  
"Oh really." 'Bra didn't look pregnant.'  
  
"I don't know. Hey listen I'll call you lots later. I have to go and help mom decorate for  
  
the party."  
  
"Aright have fun." She hung up.  
  
**Three hours later**  
  
Pan stood in front of her wall mirror in the dress she had picked out. She had curled her  
  
hair into long silk ringlets. An annoying buzzing sound told her that Trunks had arrived.  
  
She walked over and opened her door. Trunks was standing in the doorway with half a  
  
dozen yellow roses.  
  
"You look amazing."  
  
"I try. Come in. I'm looking for my cell phone." Trunks stepped in and Pan closed the  
  
door.  
  
"Nice place."  
  
"Yeah, not as great as the place I had in Lost Angels, but it works." She picked up her  
  
cell phone off it's charger.  
  
"What is the point of carrying a cell phone all of the time?"  
  
"I'm waiting for a call from a friend of mine and if I miss it I'm screwed."  
  
"Oh. Must be important."  
  
"It is." 'It's just Aaliyah telling me if she won her custody.'  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Oh and I brought these for you." He handed her the roses. She took them and set them in  
  
a vase.  
  
"Thank you. Now let's get out of here."  
  
"Okay."  
  
**On the way to C.C.**  
  
Pan sat in Trunks' car talking about work among many "other" things when her cell  
  
phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"You must be in front of him." It was Aaliyah.  
  
"So how did it go?"  
  
"Well the final argument was last Tuesday and I now have two beautiful children back in  
  
my possession."  
  
"That's great. So now what are you going to do now that you have them back?"  
  
"What are you my mother?"  
  
"No, I'm just the one who helped got you off the streets."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know. So how's the guy?"  
  
"I am on my way to a party."  
  
"With him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"No." Pan heard two kids fighting in the background.  
  
"Listen you better tell him before he finds out."  
  
"Fine. You take care of those kids."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Bye." Pan hung up and turned off the phone completely. "Well that's over."  
  
"News sounded good?"  
  
"A girl I got off the streets just got her kids back so yeah it's good."  
  
"So it was pretty important?"  
  
"I mentored this girl for two years so it is important."  
  
"Oh okay. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"You can ask. I just might not answer."  
  
"Did you know a Pan Son?"  
  
"Yeah I did. We worked together on our masters then she took a semester off so I haven't  
  
seen her for a while." 'Well I only took a quarter off.'  
  
"Oh." He parked his car in front of Capsule Corp, which was brightly lit inside. "Well  
  
let's go." Inside Pan felt at home. Vegeta and Piccolo were slumped in a corner. Gohan  
  
and Bulma approached Pan and Trunks slowly. Goku was eating happily in the corner.  
  
"Hey Gohan."  
  
"Hey Trunks whose the girl?"  
  
"Uh this is Pari. Pari this is Gohan." He turned towards his mother. "And this is my  
  
mother."  
  
"Hello Gohan, Mrs. Briefs." She bowed slightly.  
  
'Hey dad. Hey Bulma.'  
  
"Mom where's dad and Videl?"  
  
"Videl is sick and Vegeta is around here somewhere."  
  
"Hey have you talked to Pan lately?"  
  
"About eight hours ago."  
  
"Tell her to call her family."  
  
"Don't you have her cell phone number?"  
  
"When did she get a cell phone?"  
  
"Couple of years ago. Goten was supposed to give you her number."  
  
"I guess I can strangle my brother later for not giving me my own daughter's number."  
  
"Well I'll get it for you when I remember it."  
  
"Oh okay. Show Miss Pari around so if she wonders she doesn't get lost."  
  
"It was nice to meet you." Pan said shaking her own father's hand.  
  
**Later**  
  
"I'm going to uh go outside and get some fresh air."  
  
"You want me to come with you?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No thanks. I can handle myself."  
  
"Okay." Pan walked out into the front yard. Vegeta followed her. She stopped in the  
  
middle of the yard and looked up at the sky. Vegeta stood no less than four feet away.  
  
"You've changed." Pan jumped. "The Pan I knew wouldn't hide."  
  
"I have no clue what you're talking about."  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Pan you were always a bad liar. This Pari act is just a way to avoid people."  
  
"Okay so what if it is?"  
  
"Your secret is safe with me."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'd come clean though. You know as well as I do that Trunks misses you."  
  
"Well I want to come clean but…"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"You try being me." Pan protested.  
  
"I don't want to be that young again."  
  
"Well you were a bad guy then." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"There are times I want to go back to being the ruthless warrior I once was, but I could  
  
never abandon my family."  
  
"Yeah. So how's the training?" Vegeta smirked again.  
  
"I can't find a half way decent sparring partner. Not even when Bra started training."  
  
"Now that really sucks."  
  
"No what sucks is Bulma told me if I didn't go to this party she'll take the gravity room  
  
key."  
  
"Before or after she threatened you with the couch and no… well you get the picture."  
  
"After."  
  
"Figures."  
  
"Did your ki get lost in that wretched country of America?" Pan held up her wrist.  
  
"Ki shield Trunks gave me forever ago."  
  
"I'm going to need my sparring partner back soon."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Bra's pregnant." Pan's mouth dropped open.  
  
"How do you know? Did she tell you?"  
  
"Of course she didn't. She knows I hate Goten enough to kill him at this point. I can see  
  
the change in her. The same change I saw in Bulma when she became pregnant with  
  
Trunks."  
  
"Trunks had a suspicion."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So you'll stay quiet?"  
  
"You have two weeks until the new moon to tell him."  
  
"Why do I have a time period?"  
  
"Saiyans mate for life, you know as well as I do. Once he bites his mate, she belongs to  
  
him and only him."  
  
"He didn't mark Marron ." Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"She wouldn't let him."  
  
"Two weeks?"  
  
"Just do it." Goten poked his head outside.  
  
"There you are. Hey Bra says she wants to talk to everyone." Goten called.  
  
"Announce he means." Pan muttered starting for the house.  
  
"Hey Pari. I thought I saw you out here earlier."  
  
"Yeah." Vegeta followed her into the living room.  
  
"Alright now that everyone is here." Bra said so they can hear. Pan leaned down into  
  
Gohan and Trunks' ear.  
  
"One hundred dollars saying she's pregnant."  
  
"You're on." Gohan whispered back. Bra ignored Pan.  
  
"I have been married one year today. Now in about six months, I will be in pain with my  
  
first child."  
  
"Bra that's great!" Bulma said happily. "And I thought Trunks was going to be the first to  
  
make me a grandma."  
  
"No, I let the girl I wanted slip away."  
  
"Congratulations Bra." Gohan called trying to escape Pan who caught him around the  
  
collar.  
  
"Pay up." Gohan reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet and handed her 100  
  
dollars.  
  
**Going to Pari's house** (just Pan and Trunks)  
  
"So what do you think?" Trunks asked  
  
"About what?"  
  
"My family and Pan's family."  
  
"Gohan seems nice. Vegeta is pushy. Bulma is no comment. Bra needs more clothes and  
  
Goten is a nut." Pan answered sarcastically. "But other than that they're pretty cool."  
  
"They like you a lot." Trunks laughed.  
  
"Seems that way doesn't it?" He pulled up in front of her apartment building.  
  
"So can we count this as a first date.?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Can we seal it with a kiss then?" Pan nodded her head. Trunks leaned over and kissed  
  
her. He was kissing her but thought he was kissing Pari. Pan didn't care. She and the love  
  
of her life were sharing a sweet kiss together for the second time of her life. They  
  
stopped.  
  
"Well goodnight." Pan whispered. She opened the car door to get out.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow." Trunks told her.  
  
"Bye." With that pan closed the door and walked up to her apartment to her bedroom to  
  
sleep deep in wonderful slumber.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch.5: Crisis: Aaliyah is in trouble with her ex-pimp so she escapes her death with a really bad beating and brings her two children as well herself to Japan to stay with Pan. Pan is recognized by Bra. 


	5. Crisis

D/C: I love fishes cause they're so delicious.  
  
SS-Mars: Pan, you have too much time on your hands.  
  
Pan: I slept through algebra. What do you expect.  
  
SS-Mars: On with the story. **Pan falls in the lake**  
  
  
  
Ch.5: Crisis  
  
  
  
Pan woke up weak from lack of sleep (you'd sleep poorly too if you had Trunks on your  
  
mind) but ready to see her sweet prince. She popped in her favorite Linkin Park cd and  
  
ran to the shower. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and black tank top when she  
  
heard the doorbell ringing. 'Trunks said he was going to call.' She opened her door…  
  
Cliffhanger!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
**Trunks**  
  
Trunks sat on his windowsill waiting for the perfect time to call Pari (stayed up all night).  
  
He looked down at an old letter he had gotten from Pan. Marron who had stayed at  
  
Capsule Corp the previous night came in wearing her pajamas.  
  
"Hey Trunks."  
  
"Oh hey Marron." Trunks hastily folded the letter and pocketed it. "I thought you left  
  
already."  
  
"Mom and dad don't need me back until later."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So are you and Pari and item now?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"You still want Pan though." Trunks gave a slight nod.  
  
"I'll always want her but I couldn't get involved."  
  
"Because of her family?"  
  
"And the fourteen years between us."  
  
"Goten seemed like he was pretty happy last night."  
  
"I would be too if I found out my wife and mate was pregnant."  
  
"Ubuu and I are getting married soon are you coming to the wedding?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"That's great. I'll see you soon." She left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Pan**  
  
Pan opened her door and saw Aaliyah and her two children Brynn and Coby. Aaliyah was  
  
badly beaten and bloodied.  
  
"What happened?" Pan asked picking Aaliyah up and dragged her inside. Coby and  
  
Brynn followed her inside. Coby was eight and Brynn was four.  
  
"Thad damn pimp of hers showed up and tried to mess with her." Coby motioned toward  
  
his sister (not a typical 8yr old but he didn't grow up in the best foster home). "Momma  
  
came in and kicked his ass. We barely got away." Aaliyah moaned in pain.  
  
"W-w-where are we?" She muttered.  
  
"My apartment. C'mon we better get to the hospital." Pan's phone rang. "Dammit." She  
  
ran over to the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Pari."  
  
"Hey Trunks."  
  
"You sound like you're out of breath."  
  
"Trunks I can't talk right now. I'm sorry but I have to get someone to the hospital."  
  
"I'll meet you there then." They hung up and Pan ran to collect her friend.  
  
**Three hours later**  
  
"Aunt P come on do you know anything about momma yet?" Coby asked Pan who had  
  
come in from trying to see Aaliyah.  
  
"The doctor said if I try to go in again he'll have me arrested." Pan looked down at his  
  
tearstained face and then to Brynn who was sleeping in one of the chairs. Pan felt sorry  
  
for them. Both had grown up separated from not only their mother but from each other as  
  
well. "She should be okay. Your mom is real strong." Trunks still hadn't shown up but  
  
this wasn't what was going to concern Pan. Bra was one of Aaliyah's nurses, which put  
  
her at risk if Coby, Brynn, or Aaliyah slipped up. Trunks ran into the waiting room.  
  
"Sorry I would have been here sooner but Bra caught me in the hall and told me about the  
  
case that they just now got into IC." Trunks panted. Coby stood up IC meant intensive  
  
care and to him those words were evil.  
  
"Aunt P you didn't tell me momma was in IC!"  
  
"Coby how was I supposed to know? They won't let me see her."  
  
"I hate you! I hate you!" Coby yelled at Pan before running off.  
  
"Dammit Coby." Pan said shaking her head. "Trunks can you watch her until I find  
  
Coby?" Pan asked motioning in Brynn's direction.  
  
"Yeah I can."  
  
"If she wakes up, her name is Brynn." Pan ran out after Coby. She ran straight up  
  
intensive care. Coby stood in front of a very harassed looking doctor and nurse arguing  
  
with them.  
  
"Coby!" She said grabbing his arm. "I am so sorry Dr. Shen."  
  
"It's quite alright he is just worried about his mother. Don't worry young man she'll be  
  
okay."  
  
"You see Coby. Dr. Shen wouldn't lie to you and neither would I now you go back to the  
  
waiting room."  
  
"But I want to see my momma!" Pan looked pleadingly at the doctor.  
  
"What's your mother's name?" The nurse asked kindly.  
  
"Aaliyah Nicole Cope. I'm her son." The nurse looked down at her clipboard.  
  
"She's in secondary recovery room 502 fifth floor. You can go see her now."  
  
"Thank you so much." Pan grabbed Coby by the shoulders and rushed him towards the  
  
waiting room.  
  
"Now we're going to and get your sister and my boyfriend then we'll go and see your  
  
mom." Coby nodded guiltily.  
  
"I'm sorry Aunt P."  
  
"It's alright. I would've tried your approach but I don't think a twenty four year old  
  
arguing like you with a doctor would get me far." They arrived in the waiting room,  
  
Brynn had crawled up in Trunks' lap and was sleeping. He was cradling her like a father  
  
would as if she was his own daughter."  
  
"Hey homeboy you wanna meet my momma?" Coby asked stuffing his hands in his  
  
pockets. "Come on let's go." Trunks stood up carefully not to wake Brynn up. They  
  
walked out into the elevator. Pan hit the fifth floor button.  
  
"Level five already? Quick recovery."  
  
"Yeah well my momma is the strongest woman I know." Coby told Trunks. "I'm Coby  
  
Alexzander James Cope the 2nd and you must be the guys that's been getting down with  
  
my Aunt P here?"  
  
"Coby!" He was almost as bad as his mother.  
  
"I dunno about that but I'm Trunks Vegeta Briefs." They arrived on level 5 and the  
  
elevator door opened.  
  
"C'mon what's the point in datin' her if you're not getting down with her?" Coby asked.  
  
They all stepped out of the elevator and headed for the nurses station.  
  
"Coby did anyone ever tell you you're just like your mother?"  
  
"No, but that's a compliment." A nurse looked up at Pan.  
  
"Can I help you miss?"  
  
"I'm looking for room 502." The nurse pointed to the room behind them. They went in to  
  
see Aaliyah. Bra was standing at a monitor taking down notes. Aaliyah was awake. She  
  
had several bruises on her face and her lip was swollen but she looked like she was going  
  
to be fine. Bra looked over at the visitors.  
  
"Hey guys." Bra looked down at Aaliyah. "Now I'd love to give you something to ease  
  
the pain but I wouldn't want to put your little one at risk."  
  
"That's fine." Aaliyah said looking over. "Hey Superman."  
  
"Momma you're okay?" Coby asked taking a seat on his mother's bed.  
  
"We're both fine. I just got hit a lot." Aaliyah rubbed her son's back. "So is this the hot  
  
shot you were talking about?"  
  
"Trunks this is Aaliyah Cope, Coby and Brynn's mother. Aaliyah this is Trunks Briefs."  
  
"Nice to meet you. She talks about you all the time." Bra looked directly at Pan.  
  
"Pari can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Bra asked. Pan nodded her head. "We'll be  
  
back in a minute." Once they were outside Bra shut Aaliyah's room door. "So Pan why  
  
are you lying?" Pan tried not to look nervous. How long had she known.?  
  
"I have no clue what you're talking about."  
  
"Which is why you know Aaliyah and talk about my brother so much."  
  
"Just because I know Aaliyah doesn't mean anything."  
  
"Pan you can tell me what's going on I'm your best friend. You practically ran away  
  
from home. Trunks tried to meet you at the airport but you had taken an earlier flight."  
  
"Why are you asking me this?"  
  
"Pan you ran away from your problems and a man that loved you."  
  
"How many people know?"  
  
"Goten, me, and Marron. Marron picked up on you immediately."  
  
"Did you bring this up with your father at some point?" Bra looked at her surprised.  
  
"Dad knows?"  
  
"He approached me at the party yesterday."  
  
"Well you have thirteen days Panny. I'd hate for something to happen that you'd regret."  
  
"Give me a few days. I need to think."  
  
"Think before you run again." Bra went back inside. Pan followed her. 'I shouldn't have  
  
lied.' Aaliyah was talking to Trunks. Coby had his head on Aaliyah's stomach.  
  
"You were lucky to get here before he killed you." Trunks said. He had set Brynn into the  
  
bed next to Aaliyah. "Oh hey Pari." Pan caught Aaliyah's sudden glare in her direction.  
  
"Coby what are you doing?" Pan asked.  
  
"Listening for the baby's heartbeat."  
  
"Baby?"  
  
"I'm four months pregnant Pari." Aaliyah informed Pan with a sound of menace in her  
  
voice.  
  
  
  
SSMars: *beats pan with a pillow * Wake up Panny the chapter s over you need to write the next one!  
  
Pan: *is sleeping her way though algebra * 


	6. Love and Trust

D/C: *is rubbing her head* my head hurts!  
  
SS-Mars: Then stay awake.  
  
Pan: It is cold! Cold air puts me to sleep.  
  
SS-Mars: One of your reviewers had a question.  
  
Pan: Then I'll answer it: "Why did Aaliyah inform Pan with a sound of menace in her voice?"  
  
Aaliyah was mad because Pan had not told Trunks who she (Pan) really was. Don't worry, Aaliyah is happy to be pregnant.  
  
SS-Mars: On with the story.  
  
  
  
Ch.6: Love and Trust  
  
  
  
Aaliyah went home with Pan because she was afraid to go back to America with her two  
  
kids. It would be stupid to put Coby and Brynn in that type of danger again. Pan had an  
  
earful from Aaliyah coming to her the first night Aaliyah moved in.  
  
"Pan may I ask you something?" Aaliyah asked thirteen days later.  
  
"I guess so. I just might not answer."  
  
"Why are you still going by Pari?"  
  
"Do we have to discuss this?"  
  
"Yes, we do Pan. You are lying to the man that you have been in love with for the past  
  
ten years."  
  
"That's just the thing…Ten years. I was fourteen and imagine that he's fourteen years  
  
older than me."  
  
"So what is your point? Love is love."  
  
"I'm not going to argue with that theory. My father would murder Trunks though."  
  
"I want to see a picture of your old man."  
  
"There's one right behind you in that drawer." Aaliyah turned to the end table and opened  
  
a drawer and pulled out a picture. It was a family picture that was taken when Pan was  
  
sixteen. "Lot's of pointy black hair. So who is who?"  
  
"Well, my dad is the top left hand corner, my mom is sitting next to him. The second row  
  
Are Goten, me, and Grandpa Hercule. And on the bottom are my Grandma and Grandpa  
  
Son."  
  
"You have a small family." Aaliyah said setting the picture down. "I have nine brothers  
  
and sisters, tons of aunts and uncles, grandmothers, and grandfathers plus my mom and  
  
dad.  
  
"Nine?!" Pan asked shocked. "Kami, my mother could barely handle me."  
  
"You're just a handful as it is."  
  
"So what are your brothers' and sisters' names?"  
  
"Well the oldest is Alex, he's 40. Ivy and Coral came along, they're 37. Annika is 36,  
  
Jestin 34, Mikhai 31, Michelle 28, and Elisa 26. Then there's me. I'm 23 and Cammy  
  
who is 19."  
  
'That is exactly why my parents settled with me.'  
  
"So are you going to tell him?" Aaliyah asked.  
  
"Tell who?"  
  
"Are you going to tell Trunks the truth?"  
  
"Eventually I will." Pan decided to change the subject. "So how long are you going to  
  
stay in Japan?"  
  
"I'm going back to America to have the baby in a few months then I'll come back. I'm  
  
four in a half months."  
  
"So you're staying?"  
  
"Naturally I am but I'm trying to find an apartment and a job."  
  
"I can ask Trunks if there's any open places at Capsule."  
  
"Are you sure he would hire me with my history?" Aaliyah was always unsure of who  
  
would hire a retired prostitute who was pregnant.  
  
"I'm sure he would. So when are you due?"  
  
"November. I am hoping it's a boy."  
  
"Could be a boy. Could be a girl. It could be both."  
  
"No, don't say that. I only want one at a time."  
  
"Who's the daddy?"  
  
"Well, his name was John and he left me when I found out."  
  
"Typical male." Pan heard her cell phone. She picked it up off the charger and answered  
  
it. "Pan Son's phone."  
  
"Hey Panny." It was Trunks.  
  
"How is your girlfriend?"  
  
"Why don't you tell me?"  
  
"What? I'm confused."  
  
"It's August. Are you home yet?"  
  
"Yes, I am." 'I have been.'  
  
"Well can I come over? Where are you staying?"  
  
"Um, why don't I send a letter with Pari and she'll give it to you."  
  
"Pan why can't you just come and see me?"  
  
"I've changed Trunks. I don't want to scare Veggie-head or you."  
  
"I don't care what you look like these days. C'mon, where do you live?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"Fine be that way."  
  
"Yes, I will be won't I?"  
  
"Well, I don't think I could accept you any other way."  
  
"I'm perfect!"  
  
"And I'm a monkey's uncle."  
  
"That'll be literal when Bra has kids."  
  
"Which is in six months."  
  
"Well she is full of surprises."  
  
"Well send that letter with Pari. In the meantime, I am going to eat my Doritos and call  
  
her."  
  
"Okay. Bye." Pan turned off the phone completely. "Dammit! Dammit!" Dammit!"  
  
"Who was it Pan?" Aaliyah asked eating an apple.  
  
"That was Trunks."  
  
"You look a little distressed."  
  
"I don't know how to say that I've been lying…" The house phone rang from in the  
  
kitchen. "And that's him again. Dammit!"  
  
"Calm down I'll answer it." Aaliyah disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you Lia." She heard Aaliyah pick up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
A pause.  
  
"She's here but she's in the shower."  
  
A long pause.  
  
"I'll tell her."  
  
Another pause.  
  
"I'm fine. I had my first sonogram this morning before I left the hospital. I'm due in  
  
November."  
  
Another pause.  
  
"Alrighty then I'll tell her. Bye." The phone was hung up and Aaliyah came back in the  
  
living room.  
  
"What did he have to say?" Pan asked nervously.  
  
"He told me he wants you to go to Capsule Corp to talk about things."  
  
"Then I guess I'd better go." Pan grabbed her keys and left.  
  
*Capsule Corp*  
  
Trunks opened the door when he heard the bell ring. He was wearing a pair of black jeans  
  
and a black button up shirt. There in the doorway stood Pan or Pari according to Trunks  
  
wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white v-neck shirt with lace sleeves. No words were  
  
exchanged as Trunks invited "Pari" in and closed the door behind her.  
  
"I was going to ask if you'd have dinner with me." Trunks asked.  
  
"That would be great." Trunks grabbed her hand and lead her into the dining room where  
  
two candles stood on a table along with a red rose and a pizza. 'Still doesn't know how to  
  
cook.'  
  
"Sorry I don't know how to cook." He told her pulling out a chair for her. She sat down  
  
smiling. He sat down in the seat across from her. They devoured the pizza within 30  
  
minutes. Pan forced herself to gain control while they were eating. She felt somewhat  
  
drunk from the wine they had been drinking.  
  
"My mom and Dad are out for the weekend so you're welcome to stay if you're feeling in  
  
any sense drunk."  
  
"Thanks. Give Aaliyah some time to get settled in."  
  
"So does she know if she's having a boy or girl?"  
  
"Doesn't want to know. She wants another son though."  
  
"That has got to be a first." Trunks said shocked. "Typically women want girls."  
  
"She has six sisters so I understand why she wants a boy." She paused. " I want a boy so  
  
she's not alone."  
  
"Well I'm odd myself because one, I'm only half human. Two, I want a girl." Pan stood  
  
up and looked out the window.  
  
"Well then opposites attract." She told him. Trunks stood behind her rubbing her  
  
shoulders and kissed her neck. "This feels great."  
  
"You're very tense. I know how to work that out if you're up for it." Pan silently nodded  
  
her head. Trunks scooped her up in his arms and carried her into his bedroom.  
  
***Sorry I can't write lemons. I wish I could. Sorry***  
  
Pan: Like my bio says I'm only fourteen! 


	7. I'm not who you think I am

Ch.7: I'm not who you think I am  
  
  
  
Pan sat up in Trunks' bed wearing his shirt as a nightshirt. She blinked over at the clock.  
  
It was after eight. Trunks was sleeping on his stomach facing towards the wall. Pan  
  
noticed a small bite mark on his neck. 'Oh no. I did it.' She got up and walked over to the  
  
mirror to look at her own neck. Sure enough there was a bite mark. "Oh no." She  
  
whispered, "We're bonded." Quickly she searched for her clothes which were scattered  
  
on the floor and dressed. Careful as not to wake him she cooked a few eggs, some bacon  
  
and some biscuits and left a note before she herself had left. On the way to her house she  
  
strained to remember what they had done but couldn't. Though, if they had bonded they  
  
must have had sex. Pan pulled into the parking lot of her apartment. Building. She took  
  
the elevator up to the nineteenth floor. She carefully let herself into her apartment. Sure  
  
enough Aaliyah was sitting in the living room. Pan threw her keys in the basket next to  
  
the door and went to sit down.  
  
"So did you tell him?" Aaliyah asked.  
  
"No I didn't. Kami, I am so stupid Aaliyah."  
  
"Pan you are not stupid, just crazy. You're only stupid if you had sex with him… Well no  
  
Pari had sex with him." Pan looked at her guiltily.  
  
"I've got a letter to write." Pan picked up a notebook and a pen. "I can't hide anymore."  
  
"You're right about that." Aaliyah said. Pan went into her bedroom.  
  
"Aaliyah if Trunks comes by tell him I'm not feeling well." Aaliyah sadly shook her  
  
head, 'She's got it bad.'  
  
**Trunks**  
  
Trunks got up an hour after "Pari" had left. He looked around for her but all he found was  
  
a note:  
  
Dear Trunks,  
  
Thanks for last night. I'll see you at work Monday.  
  
Love,  
  
Pari  
  
P.S: I made you breakfast.  
  
He smiled and looked down at the bacon, eggs and biscuits she had made. He decided to  
  
take a shower before he ate so he went back into his bedroom to get some clean clothes.  
  
After a long hot shower Trunks noticed a bite mark on his neck.  
  
"It can't be." He looked at it again. "It has to be." He dressed in a pair of black sweat  
  
pants and a black muscle shirt and went to eat his breakfast. He had a flashback.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Trunks naturally when Marron bit you, it didn't leave a mark!" Vegeta told his son.  
  
"Why didn't it?"  
  
"She's an earthling. Earthling bites cannot penetrate a Saiyan's skin."  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
'She can't be a Saiyan. She would have a ki.' Trunks finished his food and washed his  
  
plate. 'I'll give her some time to think since its Sunday.' He went into his living room  
  
and popped in Gone in 60 seconds into the DVD player.  
  
*The next day*  
  
Pan had finished her letter and had it ready to go. Trunks meant everything to her but Pari  
  
had to be out of the picture. She had a pair of khakis and a dark green button up shirt.  
  
Aaliyah had already left to take Coby to school and Brynn to daycare so she could hunt  
  
for an apartment. Pan left for Capsule.  
  
'We both know that I shouldn't be here  
  
And this is wrong  
  
And baby it's killin me  
  
Its killin you the both of us gotta be strong  
  
I've got somewhere else to be.'  
  
Pan pulled up to Capsule, a letter in her hands. She knew if Pari was going to tell him it  
  
was over, she had to be the strongest she could be.  
  
'Promises to keep  
  
Some else who loved me  
  
And trusted me fast asleep  
  
I've made up my mind  
  
There is no turning back  
  
She's been good to me  
  
And she deserves better than that.'  
  
Pan knocked on Trunks' office door.  
  
"Come in." She breathed deeply and went in. Trunks looked up from some papers he was  
  
signing.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
'It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
  
To look you in the eyes  
  
And tell you I don't love you  
  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie  
  
To show no emotion when you start to cry.'  
  
"About what?" Trunks asked.  
  
"About Saturday night."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I don't know what we did or anything but I think whatever we did was a mistake."  
  
"What?!" Trunks didn't know what to say.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't do this."  
  
"So it's over?" Trunks asked angry.  
  
"Yes." She paused. "I'm sorry." She turned to leave and then she remembered the letter.  
  
"This is from Pan." She threw the letter on Trunks' desk and left. Pan felt a clod stab of  
  
guilt in the pit of his stomach as she sat in her car crying. She drove off thinking of how  
  
stupid she was for lying to him. It was a relief to think now that he would be meeting her  
  
as Pan instead of Pari.  
  
'I can't let you see what you mean to me  
  
When my hands are tied  
  
And my heart's not free  
  
We're not meant to be  
  
It's the hardest thing  
  
I'll ever have to do  
  
To turn around and walk away  
  
Pretending I don't love you.'  
  
*Trunks*  
  
'I can't believe it. She thought what we did was a mistake. He looked down at the letter.  
  
It was still unopened. So he picked it up and opened it.  
  
Trunks,  
  
I'm going to warn you now before you see me. I've changed a great deal. I'm not the same little girl you knew so well. Meet me in the Club Rouge parking lot at 4:30. I'll be wearing my bandana and driving a black mustang. See you then.  
  
Panny  
  
He folded the letter and put it in his pocket. 'My little Panny.' He picked up his pen and  
  
resumed signing the paperwork. At least now he had something to look forward to. He  
  
felt his love for the young quarter Saiyan grow stronger at every second.  
  
*Later at the club*  
  
Pan was leaning on car checking her watch every few minutes.  
  
"Four thirty-five. He's late." She paused to think. "Maybe he's not coming." She felt a  
  
hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Its been awhile Panny." Pan looked up into Trunks' deep blue eyes. "Pari?" Pan shook  
  
her head  
  
"No Trunks its me. Pan." She looked back down.  
  
"You look so much like Pari."  
  
"That's because I am Pari."  
  
"What?!" He took his hand off her shoulder. "You lied to me?" He backed away.  
  
"Yes, I did. Trunks…" He slapped her. Hard. "What was that for?" She asked rubbing  
  
her face, unshed tears glossed her eyes.  
  
"Why'd you lie to me?"  
  
"No, you answer me!"  
  
"I don't know why I hit you. Kami I only feel betrayed Pan!"  
  
"What would you rather I was originally never going to come back but you pushed me  
  
without you realization."  
  
"So why'd you lie to me?"  
  
"I seriously don't know. I'll understand if you never want to see me again."  
  
"That's right. You're fired." He began to walk away.  
  
"You're too late. I quit!" She got in her car and slammed to door shut and drove off.  
  
  
  
Pan: Sorry for the short chapter. 


	8. Late

Ch.8: Late  
  
  
**Six weeks after breakup**  
  
Pan lay in her bed, pale and very weak. Aaliyah came in carrying a bowl of chicken   
  
noodle soup.  
  
"Feeling any better?"  
  
"No, I'm not. I don't understand. I've been sick for the past five weeks." Aaliyah sat on   
  
the end of Pan's bed.  
  
"Maybe you should see a doctor."  
  
"No, I'm staying right here. How'd your appointment go?"  
  
"Dr. Shen says that I'm progressing wonderfully. The baby is going to be very healthy."  
  
"Have you thought about seeing Dr. Son. Dr. Shen dropped me when I was born."  
  
"Don't worry Dr. Shen isn't going to be catching the baby. I'm going to America to have   
  
the baby."  
  
"Oh yeah that's right." Aaliyah looked over at the clock.  
  
"I'd better get goin' so I'm not late."  
  
"Wait can I confide in you real quick?"  
  
"Hurry."  
  
"I'm three weeks late."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"Do you think...?"  
  
"There is a possibility."  
  
"I'll try to drag myself out of bed to get something."  
  
"You do that. I've got to go." Aaliyah left Pan alone. She had gotten a job waitressing at   
  
a local restaurant. Pan drank down the soup that Aaliyah had left and pulled herself out of   
  
bed to take a shower. Pan got dressed and heard her cell phone ring.  
  
"Pan Son's phone."  
  
"Hey Pan how you holdin' up?" It was Bra.  
  
"Does throwing up every few hours sound good to you?"  
  
"I did it every morning for three months. You must have the flu."  
  
"I hope so. How's your life?"  
  
"Pregnancy sucks, naturally Goten wants a boy, I'm having a girl and my brother is   
  
acting like an asshole."  
  
"He's still upset?"  
  
"Is he ever. He had his sights on marriage. Did you guys bond?"  
  
"Yes, we did but I just had to screw it up."  
  
"Pan you two are bonded. That's why he's acting like such a jerk."  
  
"Can we please not talk about this."  
  
"Well at least give him a call. I'm going to go."  
  
"Alright bye." Pan suddenly felt very sick. She ran for the bathroom and lost everything   
  
she had eaten in the last three days into the toilet.  
  
**Trunks**  
  
Trunks walked into a small restaurant a couple of blocks away from Pan's apartment. He   
  
walked in and sat down at a secluded table and locked over the menu.  
  
"Can I get you anything to drink?" A waitress asked. Trunks looked up. It was Aaliyah.   
  
She glared down at him before she turned to another waitress.  
  
"Kim I'll trade you tables."  
  
"Aaliyah please talk to me. Kami, Pan won't even pick up her phone."  
  
"Aaliyah you take a fifteen minute break." Kim answered Aaliyah.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"You've been on your feet for three hours. It's not good for your little one." Aaliyah gave   
  
a weak smile and sat down. Kim walked off.  
  
"How is she?" Trunks asked. Aaliyah didn't want to tell Trunks anything but somehow   
  
she felt it was for the best.  
  
"Her face healed up from where you hit her." She answered harshly. "And she's been real   
  
sick for the past five weeks."  
  
"Sick?"  
  
"I've told her for the past couple of weeks to see a doctor but you know Pan."  
  
"So dammed independent."  
  
"No, that's me. She just doesn't listen."  
  
"Never has and never will."  
  
"You really do love her."  
  
"Ever since she was fourteen. A firey little girl with the spirit of a woman."  
  
"She's grown up." Aaliyah whispered.  
  
"She still lied to me."  
  
"You know why she lied?"  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"She was scared that you wouldn't accept her because of how much she had changed. I   
  
have never met a girl so loyal to her first love while he never knew it."  
  
"Is she home?" Trunks asked getting up.  
  
"I don't know." He whispered a quick thank you and ran out the door.  
  
**Pan**  
  
Pan stood over two home pregnancy tests. It had been the longest minute she had ever   
  
experienced. She looked in the mirror.  
  
"Please don't be positive." She prayed picking up one of the two tests. Two lines. She   
  
picked up the second one. "No! I can't be pregnant! Not now!" Both tests showed two   
  
lines. She heard her doorbell so she set down the tests and headed to the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Pan its me. Trunks"  
  
"I have nothing to say to you."  
  
"Will you please listen to me?"  
  
"The door is open." Pan stood back with her arms wrapped around her middle. Trunks   
  
came in.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What do you want?" Pan asked harshly.  
  
"I want to ask you why you lied to me."  
  
"Why don't you just guess." Pan answered sitting down.  
  
"I want to hear the answer from you Pan." Trunks said kneeling down in front of Pan.   
  
"You've grown up. You've changed. I want to know the real Panny." Pan looked deep   
  
into Trunks' blue eyes.  
  
'Think of the baby Pan.' Pan told herself. 'Be strong.'  
  
"You wouldn't understand Trunks." She answered. "You would never understand me."  
  
"Would you stop being so stubborn. Do you have any clue how much I love you?" Pan   
  
tore her eyes away from Trunks'.   
  
"Please Trunks you can't do this to me."  
  
"I can't be in love with you?"  
  
"Stop it please."  
  
"Pan I don't care why you lied now. I'm tired of being without you." Tears slowly   
  
slipped down Pan's face. "I'm tired of your father threatening us. I just want you Pan. I   
  
have loved you ever since the GT."  
  
"Trunks..." Trunks kissed Pan softly. She pulled away and stood up.   
  
"Pan?"  
  
"Get out!" She whispered. Trunks tried to argue. "Get out!" She told him angrily. Trunks   
  
stood up and tried to hold her. She pulled away.  
  
"Pan please..." Trunks tried to get a hold off her again. Pan walked over to the door and   
  
opened it. "Panny please don't push me out of your life."  
  
"Get out!" Pan was getting to her weakest point: hurting Trunks.  
  
"Fine." Trunks walked out. Pan immediately closed the door after him and locked it. She   
  
ran for the bathroom to look at the tests again. Sure enough on both of them were two   
  
pink lines. She was pregnant. Not only was she just pregnant but the father was Trunks.   
  
The man she had just told to leave. She fell weakly to the ground and burst into tears.  
  
'What have I done?"  
  
**One week later**  
  
"I still say you just need to tell him Pan." Aaliyah told Pan while they were cooking   
  
dinner.  
  
"Tell who what Aunt P?" Coby asked peeling a potato.  
  
"I am pregnant Coby."  
  
"Who's the baby's daddy?"  
  
"My baby's daddy is Trunks."  
  
"That son of a bitch that hit you? I still wanna kick his ass for hittin' you Aunt P."  
  
"You will do no such thing." Aaliyah told her son.   
  
"It's okay shorty." Pan said hearing her doorbell. "I'll get it." She headed for the front   
  
door and heard Vegeta's voice. She opened the door. Vegeta and his oldest daughter (that   
  
he didn't have with Bulma) Mekila stood in the hall. Mekila had her tail wrapped around   
  
her waist. She looked just as pissed as Vegeta did. "Yes?" Pan asked letting her visitors   
  
in.  
  
"Pan what the hell do you think you are doing?" Mekila asked harshly. She was just like   
  
her father: short tempered and stubborn.  
  
"What are you talking about Mekki?"  
  
"We're talking about your bond with my son." Vegeta answered.  
  
"How do you know?" Pan hadn't told anyone about her and Trunks' bond.  
  
"Have you forgotten Panny. I can read thoughts." Mekila told her. "I read Trunks."  
  
"To hell with the bond. It doesn't matter because he bonded with Pari not me."  
  
"Which is why you have that mark on your neck." Vegeta told Pan.  
  
"Trunks marked Pari. I ended up with the outcome."  
  
"What outcome?" Mekila asked puzzled.  
  
"I think I know." Vegeta said grabbing Pan's wrist and ripped off the ki shield.  
  
"Vegeta!" Pan yelled. Vegeta felt ki's admitting from her baby.   
  
'One, that's hers, two, three, four!'  
  
"How many Dad?" Mekila asked her father.  
  
"Four." Vegeta answered.  
  
"But there should only be two!" Pan told him.  
  
"You are having three brats."  
  
"No."  
  
"I think I should tell him Pan." Mekila said threateningly.  
  
"Don't do that please. I don't want him to know."  
  
"Why not?" Mekila asked.  
  
"Because I don't."  
  
"Maybe I should call him." Mekila pulled out her cell phone. Pan grabbed a hold of her   
  
wrist.  
  
"If you do it I'll kill you." Pan threatened.  
  
"Then tell him Pan." Vegeta whispered placing his hand on Pan's shoulder. She   
  
shuddered and let go of Mekila's wrist."  
  
"No."  
  
"Well if you want to make that mistake... It's your life and I won't interfere." Mekila   
  
smirked and left her father behind her.  
  
  
  
Pan: *is watching Interview with a Vampire* This is a really good movie. I guess I have to write the next chapter though. By the way Mekila is SS-Mars but she's only in this chapter  
SS-Mars: But I'm in all of your other stories.  
Pan: Not all.  
SS-Mars: The ones you've posted.  
Pan: I'm trying to write one without a character that doesn't represent you but it's hard. 


	9. A nameless Mirari

Ch.9: A nameless Mirari  
  
*One month later  
  
Trunks came into his office after a very long drawn out meeting about a merge with a  
  
British Corporate after collecting his messages from his new secretary.  
  
"There's a young woman in your office Mr. Briefs."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"She refused to tell me. She's been here for ten minutes now."  
  
"Alright. Thank you." With that he went into his office. Sure enough a young woman sat  
  
in the chair in front of his desk. She had long raven hair and a pretty face but a pair of  
  
expensive sunglasses shielded her eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Trunks asked sitting behind his desk. "You failed to tell my secretary."  
  
"A secretary that should be Pan Son."  
  
"I'd rather not discuss her at the moment. Why are you here?"  
  
"I am to tell you that you need to go and see her."  
  
"See whom?"  
  
"My mother."  
  
"Not another paternity. Are you a lawyer or something?"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Then who are you?"  
  
"I'll get to that. I'm just here to discuss Pan Son."  
  
"What about her?" He was getting slightly annoyed by the woman. 'Why won't she take  
  
off her sunglasses?'  
  
"Well for one she's my mother and two you need to see her."  
  
"Take off your glasses."  
  
"Why? So you can see what I'm cursed with?"  
  
"So I can see your eyes."  
  
"Very well." She slowly removed her sunglasses. She had beautiful piercing blue eyes  
  
that had a murderous glint to them but at the same time they looked sad and lost.  
  
"Who are you?" She stood up.  
  
"No, one of your consequence Trunks."  
  
"Do you have a name?"  
  
"Think of me as a nameless Mirari."  
  
"I want a name."  
  
"If you are lucky, I'll give it to you."  
  
"I want it now." Trunks demanded.  
  
"How badly do you want it?"  
  
"Answer me or I'll call the police."  
  
"Empty threat."  
  
"You mock me?" She let out a harsh laugh. Something about her was oddly familiar.  
  
"Pan?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then who are you?"  
  
"My name is Kelitria. My twin sister calls me Kay while my twin calls me Kelly."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"It concerns my mother, Pan Son."  
  
"What?" She wasn't kidding. "Is she alright?"  
  
"She's lonely. We are the only thing she has left of you. That is my brother Vegetto and  
  
my sister Piper. And you are no better off." She paused.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"You need to see her before you loose her forever."  
  
"Pan doesn't want to even see me."  
  
"She doesn't want to see you because she is blinded by her foolish Saiyan pride. She  
  
wants to protect." She paused and smiled sweetly, "Her unborn children."  
  
"What are you saying?" Kelitria ignored the question.  
  
"And you. Twenty years from now you are a miserable middle aged man who only  
  
wants his mate." Her eyes burned into his face. "You don't even know about your own  
  
children and you are unmarried."  
  
"I don't have children."  
  
"And you won't unless you push yourself back into Pan's life because she's not about to  
  
tell you."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Go see her."  
  
"Wait a moment, is she-?"  
  
"Pregnant?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Go see her." She turned to leave. "I had better go before my mother realizes her car is  
  
missing." She reached the door.  
  
"Kelitria!" She turned back around.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you." She smiled the same smile that only the Son family carried.  
  
"You're welcome." She opened the door and left. Trunks went over to his closet and  
  
grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and changed out of his suit. After he changed he  
  
opened one of the drawers to his desk and pulled out a small dark green velvet box and  
  
opened it and found a white gold engagement ring that had a square cut diamond. 'With  
  
or without our children Pan I love you no matter what.' He flew out his open window.  
  
**Pan**  
  
Pan sat on a doctor's table waiting to have her first sonogram. Her abdomen was  
  
beginning to swell. Goten came in reading a piece of paper on a clipboard.  
  
"Pan what are you doing?" Goten asked.  
  
"I'm here for a sonogram Uncle Goten."  
  
"Why the hell do you need a sonogram? You can't be pregnant."  
  
"Which is why I am here. You're getting more nieces or nephews soon."  
  
"Pan you are not even married yet."  
  
"I don't want to discuss this. Can I get the first pictures of my brats please?"  
  
"You have gotten a little demanding." He began flipping switches to the sonogram  
  
machine. Pan laid down, Goten uncovered her abdomen. He cursed under his breath as he  
  
looked at Pan's stomach.  
  
"What?" Pan asked.  
  
"How far along are you?"  
  
"Three months with triplets."  
  
"Wow. Well where is the father?" He asked placing the sensory on her bared stomach.  
  
"He's somewhere."  
  
"I'll kill him for leaving you." He moved the sensor as he spoke.  
  
"No Goten he doesn't know."  
  
"Then you should tell him."  
  
"I don't think Trunks wants kids."  
  
"What?! What in the name of Kami were you doing with Trunks?"  
  
"I don't want to discuss this."  
  
"Well I do. Now what happened?" Goten took a picture by hitting one of the little buttons  
  
on the sensor (I don't know how sonograms things work so bear with me.).  
  
"Well we bonded but naturally he thought I was Pari and I just ended up with the  
  
outcome of the bond."  
  
"When's your due date?"  
  
"May 14th. Vegeta's birthday."  
  
"Bra is due in March. Aaliyah is due in November. I wonder who else is having a kid."  
  
He printed out the picture.  
  
"I'm surprised Mom and dad didn't have anymore when I was in college." He shut down  
  
the machine.  
  
"Believe me. They tried." Pan sat up and pulled down her shirt. "So speaking of Gohan  
  
and Videl when are you going to tell them?"  
  
"I don't plan to. And I want you to keep your mouth shut. They don't need to know."  
  
"Can I tell Bra?"  
  
"No, because she'll tell Trunks." She hopped off of the table. "This is just between us."  
  
"You are impossible Panny. Can I have a hug?" Pan grinned and hugged her uncle. "I  
  
have missed you so much Pan"  
  
"I missed you too. Hey why didn't you give dad my cell phone number?" She let go.  
  
"I forgot." Goten looked like six years old instead of the 37 year old he really was.  
  
"Sure you did."  
  
"It was Bra's fault."  
  
"Sure it was."  
  
"Fine don't believe me."  
  
"I will when I have proof. Do you promise to keep your mouth shut about this?" Goten  
  
set his hand on Pan's stomach and nodded.  
  
"But I don't like it."  
  
"I know you don't, I'll see you around." She opened the door and left. She went out into  
  
the parking lot and began to search for her car. Eventually she found it along with.  
  
"Trunks." Pan whispered seeing her mate leaning on the driver's side of her car holding a  
  
dozen red roses. He was looking right at her.  
  
"Hey Pan."  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
"Well now that your bracelet is gone it wasn't difficult." He told her handing her the  
  
flowers. "Can we talk?"  
  
"Yes. We'll go to my apartment." She pulled out her keys. "Do you want to drive?"  
  
"Sure." He took the keys and unlocked the car doors. Pan walked to the other side of the  
  
car and opened her door. She heard the other door slam shut and the car starting.  
  
"It's good you tracked me down because I have never looked for you." She got in and  
  
shut her own door.  
  
"I know." Trunks began to drive.  
  
'Should I tell him? Wait a second he can probably feel them.' Pan thought. The whole  
  
ride to Pan's apartment was silent. Pan was nervous to let him in but she did. They sat in  
  
the living room.  
  
"So Pan how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Why'd you come looking for me anyhow?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"If it's about why I lied to you I'm not going to answer." Trunks laughed slightly and  
  
shook his head. He reached in his pocket and removed the ring.  
  
"That has nothing to do with my asking you to marry me." Pan gasped.  
  
"I have got to be dreaming." He moved closer.  
  
"You're not. I promise." He opened his hand that had the ring. "Will you marry me?"  
  
'To hell with my pride.' Pan told herself grinning. "Yes!"  
  
"Really?" Trunks asked. He suddenly felt Pan's lips on his own. The ring was slipped  
  
onto her finger. Pan pulled away. She had tears in her eyes. "What is it?"  
  
"I didn't think you wanted me anymore. I thought you didn't even love me."  
  
"I could never stop. I have been in love with you since the GT."  
  
"I thought that you just that I was annoying."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well since you have confused. I have a confession."  
  
"Confess your secrets to me and I will save you."  
  
"Save me pain? I didn't know guys could go through childbirth." 


	10. Leave it to Kelitria

Ch. 10: Leave it to Kelitria  
  
**Future Time**  
  
Kelitria carefully climbed into her bedroom window hopeful she and her mom's car  
  
hadn't been missed. Her sister Piper was sitting on her bed doing her homework with  
  
their brother Vegetto.  
  
"Did you talk to him?" Piper asked when Kelitria closed the window.  
  
"He is so nice. Mom was right. I do have his eyes." Kelitria answered picking up a poster  
  
board and beginning her social studies project.  
  
"Well Kelly don't get too happy. Mom knows you skipped your detention and she is not  
  
happy." Vegetto told her. "And we know she is going to raise hell about it."  
  
"I wouldn't say that Vegetto. I'll just tell her I forgot about my detention and I went to  
  
Annie's house." Kelitria answered gluing a picture to the poster board. "She'll never  
  
know."  
  
"I won't?" Pan said standing in the door. "Kelitria Videl Son where were you and my car  
  
this afternoon?" Kelitria looked guiltily up at her mother.  
  
"Um."  
  
"Well actually where were you, my car, and the time machine?"  
  
"Nowhere imparticular."  
  
"I'm so sure. Now where were you?" Pan demanded. If there was one person Kelitria was  
  
afraid of it had to be her mother. She looked pleadingly at Piper.  
  
"Kay you got yourself into this." Piper said.  
  
"Kelitria I'm waiting." Pan demanded. Kelitria sighed.  
  
"I went to the past to tell Dad something."  
  
"Kelitria Videl! I have told you not to get involved in that issue." Pan said upset with her  
  
daughter.  
  
"Because it's for the best." Kelitria said in protest. "But Mom what if it isn't for the best.  
  
We are all fourteen and we don't have a father." Pan sighed.  
  
"Kel I did this to protect you three from all the problems your father had to go through."  
  
"Well thanks to your quote protection we have no father figure. We don't even have a  
  
grandfather!" Kelitria yelled at her mother. "For once I would like a father."  
  
"So you go fifteen years in the past and tell him that I am having his child?"  
  
"Children! Damn mother they're getting married thanks to me." Pan seemed shocked at  
  
this last comment.  
  
"When?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Well then go back and get a date." Pan turned and left her children with their jaws on  
  
the floor.  
  
"Did she just say what I think she just said?" Piper asked excitedly.  
  
"I think so. Vegetto pinch me." Kelitria said in a shocked daze. Vegetto reached over and  
  
pinched Kelitria's arm. "Ouch! Good I'm not dreaming."  
  
"So are you going to go Kay?" Piper asked. "If you're not going I'll go."  
  
"I'm going. Trunks doesn't know you." Kelitria answered looking up at her clock. "I'm  
  
not going back at nine thirty. I'll go tomorrow." She put away the glue and her project.  
  
She climbed into bed without changing her clothes and fell asleep.  
  
**The past**  
  
Pan was making dinner by the time Aaliyah, Coby, and Brynn got home. Trunks was  
  
sitting on the couch reading a baby magazine.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Coby asked rudely. Pan came in her orange bandana tied on  
  
her head.  
  
"Hey Aaliyah." Pan said.  
  
"Aunt P what is that asshole doing here?" Coby asked more rudely towards Trunks but  
  
kindly towards Pan.  
  
"Watch your mouth." Pan told him shortly. "He's here for dinner so deal with it." Coby  
  
caught sight of Pan's ring.  
  
"Wait a minute Aunt P are you two-?"  
  
"One week." Pan answered.  
  
"But you are supposed to marry me Aunt P." Coby whined.  
  
"In your dreams Lil man." Trunks said putting down the magazine, getting up and  
  
walking up over to Pan. "This one's mine." He hugged Pan from behind. She slipped out  
  
of his arms.  
  
"I belong to no one."  
  
"What's for dinner?" Brynn asked shyly.  
  
"Chicken." Pan answered going back in the kitchen.  
  
"Ouch!" Aaliyah said suddenly putting her hand on her stomach.  
  
"What is it?" Trunks asked.  
  
"The baby just kicked." Aaliyah answered. "Do you wanna feel?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oh come on Trunks it's so cool and besides Aunt P's baby is going to start doing that  
  
soon enough."  
  
"Alright I'll do it." Trunks said walking over to Aaliyah. She took his hand and laid it  
  
onto the middle of her stomach. Trunks felt several kicks, powerful kicks. Aaliyah  
  
smiled.  
  
"I know that you don't know me or anything but will you be my kid's godfather?"  
  
Aaliyah asked. Trunks looked up shocked and speechless. "And not just this one. I mean  
  
all of them."  
  
"I'd be honored to." Trunks answered. Coby grinned up at Trunks.  
  
"Can I call you Dad?" Coby asked.  
  
"That's up to you."  
  
"Alright!" Coby said jumping up and hugging Trunks. Brynn hugged around Trunks' leg.  
  
"Sorry I called you asshole Dad."  
  
"I've been called worse." Pan came back in.  
  
"Dinner is ready." Brynn and Coby automatically let go when Pan said this and ran for  
  
the kitchen.  
  
"Food!" Aaliyah smiled.  
  
"You're a natural Trunks. Coby from what I've heard doesn't take kindly to most men."  
  
"Thanks. So I have to wait until November for my third godson."  
  
"I didn't say I was having a boy." The three adults went into the kitchen. Coby and Brynn  
  
were sitting at the table eating the chicken and rice off their plates.  
  
"They like you food Pan." Aaliyah said sitting down and eating. "Who taught you how to  
  
cook?"  
  
"My grandma." Pan said sitting down.  
  
"I thought Videl taught you how to cook." Trunks sat next to Pan.  
  
"Very little."  
  
"Hey I just remembered something." Trunks said. "Your father came into my office  
  
before you left for the states."  
  
"Oh really?" Aaliyah said picking up a spoonful of rice.  
  
"He threatened me and then he beat the shit out of me."  
  
"For me being in you office?" Pan asked finishing her food.  
  
"What happened in the office that night?" Trunks asked.  
  
'We almost bonded.' Pan reminded herself.  
  
"Then he told me a month later when he apologized."  
  
"Well I am going to bed." Pan got up and put her plate in the sink. "Trunks do you want  
  
to stay?" Trunks nodded his head. Pan leaned down and kissed Trunks and went to her  
  
bedroom.  
  
"You two need to get to bed." Aaliyah told Coby and Brynn who had been finished with  
  
their plates. They both jumped down form the table and kissed their mother and slumped  
  
off to bed. Aaliyah cleared away their plates along with her own.  
  
"So do you have a name picked out for your baby yet?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well if it's a boy I picked out Malik Devon. If I have a girl her name would be Sage  
  
Kristan." Aaliyah answered putting the dishes in the dishwasher. "Pan likes the names  
  
Kelitria Videl and Piper Nicole. She still doesn't have any boys names."  
  
"I like those names."  
  
"I helped her with Kelitria. I think she got Videl by rearranging the letters in devil."  
  
Trunks smirked.  
  
"No, actually her mother's name is Videl."  
  
"Oh my bad."  
  
"Well it's not a common name so I can understand your theory."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I am going to bed." Trunks said leaving the kitchen.  
  
"Night." Aaliyah called.  
  
**Next day ~Kelitria~  
  
Kelitria walked through Satan City attracting looks from any man who she saw. Perhaps  
  
it was because of her super tight jeans and open backed halter-top. A guy came up to her.  
  
He had bleached blonde spiked hair, a black muscle shirt and blue jeans. He stopped  
  
Kelitria.  
  
"Can I have your phone number?" He asked.  
  
"No." Kelitria answered as she began to walk away but he grabbed her wrist. "Let me  
  
go." For a weakling the guy had a tight grip.  
  
"Nobody has ever said no to me." He slammed her against the wall by both wrists. "Now  
  
give me your phone number."  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Not until you give me you phone number."  
  
"If you don't let me go you're going to face some painful consequences."  
  
"From a chick like you. Please I've heard better threats and yours was empty."  
  
"Pity." She nailed her knee into the guy's groin. He immediately let her go and doubled  
  
over in severe pain. Kelitria smirked at him. "My threats are never empty." The guy  
  
struggled to get up as Kelitria walked away.  
  
"Damn that felt like she dropped 14 tons of bricks on me." He thought out loud.  
  
"I warned you and you didn't listen so it's your fault."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"That's Miss Bitch to you." She disappeared into the apartment building she was in front  
  
of. She took the elevator up to the 19th floor and went to apartment C. She knocked  
  
careful as to not break the door down. Aaliyah answered the door.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah is Trunks here?"  
  
"Come on in." Kelitria went inside. "I'll get him." Aaliyah left Kelitria in the hall. Trunks  
  
came in three minutes later.  
  
"Kelitria what are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Do you have a date for your wedding yet?"  
  
"This upcoming Saturday."  
  
"That soon? Wow that's fast." Kelitria said catching a glimpse of Pan. She hadn't  
  
changed a bit.  
  
"Well she wants to get married before she gets any bigger."  
  
"I can understand that." Kelitria told him. Trunks looked at Kelitria closely. She looked  
  
different then he saw it.  
  
"Your eyes are green." He said. "I thought they were blue."  
  
"They are blue. Give me a second." She looked in the mirror and pinched a contact lens  
  
from her left eye and looked back at Trunks.  
  
"Why are you hiding your eyes?"  
  
"You don't come by many people with black hair who have blue eyes." She paused. "My  
  
mother doesn't like eyes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Has everything to do with you. Well I'd better go or I'm going to hear it from not only  
  
my mother but my manager."  
  
"Okay." Trunks said. Kelitria turned and left.  
  
~"I just hope that guy isn't out there."~ She walked down the 20 flights of stairs. Sure  
  
enough when Kelitria looked out the window of the front door the guy was still there with  
  
about 35 other guys.  
  
"What the-?" She was almost scared. She turned and went back to the apartment. That  
  
many men just scared her. She knocked on the apartment door again. Trunks answered.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"There are about 35 guys standing outside the building waiting for me." Kelitria  
  
answered. "I guess I caused some trouble."  
  
"Can't you fly?"  
  
"No." She answered. "My mother prevented us from it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Control freak."  
  
"I'll go down with you. Let me tell Pan." He disappeared and came back a minute later  
  
with his car keys. "Let's go."  
  
"Trunks wait!" Pan called as she ran into the hall. She stopped when she saw Kelitria.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Erm Pan this is." Trunks mumbled. But Pan cut him off.  
  
"I just knew it. You've been with another woman." Pan sobbed.  
  
"Oh no." Kelitria muttered.  
  
"No Pan this is." Trunks began watching his mate/fiancée break down. Kelitria broke  
  
him off this time.  
  
"I'm Kelitria Videl Sukura-Son-Briefs." Kelitria said holding out her hand. Pan stopped  
  
crying.  
  
"You have the name I picked out for my." Pan said finally noticing how much of a fool  
  
she was making of herself. Kelitria grinned the all too familiar Son grin.  
  
"I'd better go." Kelitria said looking at the bemused look on her mother's face. "I'm late  
  
for a meeting with my manager."  
  
"Pan, I am going to take her to capsule so she can go back home." Trunks told his  
  
speechless fiancée.  
  
"Thanks." With that Trunks and his "daughter" left. Once Trunks and Kelitria reached  
  
the doors they were prepared to see a huge group of guys. This time there were not as  
  
many.  
  
"There are only ten of them this time but still I nailed that one guy pretty hard." Kelitria  
  
explained.  
  
"Nailed him where exactly?" Trunks asked.  
  
"In the groin." Kelitria answered. Both walked out onto the sidewalk. Almost instantly  
  
the guy that Kelitria had nailed came forth.  
  
"You girl are going to pay." The guy said to them.  
  
"Pay for what exactly?" Trunks asked.  
  
"You stay out of this. The situation contains just me and the girl." The guy growled  
  
flipping out a switchblade. "So you'd better get going pretty boy."  
  
"No I don't think so because for one this is my daughter and two you don't want to mess  
  
with me." Trunks told the guy. "So I suggest you get moving." One of the other guys just  
  
smirked.  
  
"Joshua doesn't walk away from anything and that pretty little thing owes him."  
  
"I don't owe the slob anything." Kelitria told the guys. "When I say no I mean it."  
  
"Well I don't take no for an answer." Joshua told her making a move. Kelitria backed up.  
  
Lucky she did because Trunks threw a punch that sent Joshua flying.  
  
"Anybody else want a flying lesson?" Trunks asked. The rest of the guys turned and ran  
  
down the street.  
  
"Guess not." Kelitria laughed. "Hey listen. I'll be back Saturday."  
  
With that she was gone. 


	11. A wedding and 4 special guests

D/C: Most unfortunately they are not mine. A/N: I'm now in the last 4 chapters. On with the story.  
  
Ch.11: A wedding and 4 special guests.  
  
**Saturday; Mirari time**  
  
Kelitria sat in the living room of her house waiting on her mother, brother and sister. She  
  
was dressed in an ankle length baby blue spaghetti strapped dress that had a split 3 inches  
  
above her knee on both sides and matching sandal style high heels. Finally after five  
  
minutes of pondering the thought of leaving without everybody Vegetto and Piper came  
  
out of their bedrooms. Piper's dark lavender hair fell in tiny ringlets on her shoulders.  
  
She was dressed in a dark purple knee length spaghetti strapped dress with matching high  
  
heels that had a broad purple ribbon that tied a quarter of the way up her legs. Vegetto  
  
was dressed in a simple tuxedo with a hunter green cumber bun and a matching bow tie.  
  
He looked a great deal like Gohan but he had Vegeta's hairline.  
  
"Where's mom?" Vegetto asked.  
  
"I don't know but she'd better hurry." Kelitria answered going over to her mother's  
  
bedroom and knocking on the door. "Momma?" Pan opened the door. She was wearing a  
  
tight green open backed dress and black high heels.  
  
"I'm not sure I want to do this." She mumbled.  
  
"Mom, you have to." Piper whined.  
  
"Why? It's so hard." Pan said to her children.  
  
"It might be easier if you tried." Vegetto said.  
  
"And it might give you courage to talk to our father here." Kelitria told her mother.  
  
"Please mom do it for us." Pan sighed in defeat.  
  
"Okay let's go." Her children grinned and lead the way out the front door.  
  
**Saturday; The past**  
  
Pan paced back and forth in the bride's room of the church. She was dressed in a simple  
  
white silk gown with straps that fell off her shoulders, elbow length white gloves and a  
  
worried expression upon her face. Aaliyah, Coby, Brynn and Bra watched the bride.  
  
"What if he doesn't show?" Pan said finally.  
  
"He's already here Pan now calm down." Aaliyah told her friend.  
  
"But what if he leaves?" Pan sobbed.  
  
"I seriously doubt that. I think Gohan would be hunting him down and strangling him."  
  
Bra mumbled. She attracted a glare from both Coby and Aaliyah. "Sorry." There was a  
  
knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Coby called.  
  
"Kelitria and Piper." Came the muffled voice of Kelitria.  
  
"Who?" Bra asked opening the door. Pan's expression changed from worry to happiness.  
  
"We're here to help the bride." Piper said smiling.  
  
"Oh, then come in." Brynn said holding her basket of flower petals tightly. She was the  
  
flower girl and Coby was the ring bearer. Kelitria and Piper came in and closed the door.  
  
"Can you guys excuse us?" Kelitria asked. Bra and Aaliyah exchanged glances and left  
  
pushing the flower girl and ring bearer.  
  
"Well do we have a bride with a case of the jitters?" Piper asked.  
  
"I'm so scared." Pan whined.  
  
"Don't be. You've got everything waiting for you in the room off side the altar." Kelitria  
  
said sympathetically.  
  
"I don't want to do this. I'm so scared." Pan said.  
  
"Calm down. Take a deep breath and count to ten." Piper said. "And sit down." Pan took  
  
a seat.  
  
"Now listen you can do this. You are strong and ready." Kelitria told her. "Piper can you  
  
get me that sheet over there." Piper walked over and picked up a white sheet that Bra had  
  
been using as a blanket. Kelitria took the sheet and wrapped it around Pan's shoulders.  
  
"What are you doing?" Pan asked.  
  
"Fixing you up. You forgot to do your hair and make-up." Kelitria answered.  
  
"The ceremony starts in five minutes." Pan said worriedly.  
  
"We'll be fashionably late." Piper laughed grabbing a brush and a package of bobby pins.  
  
Kelitria found the make-up box and began her work.  
  
**At the same time in the groom's room**  
  
Mirari Pan opened the door to the groom's room and went inside. Trunks and Gohan both  
  
looked up.  
  
"Pan what are you doing here?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I think its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Trunks said turning around into  
  
the corner. "Go on."  
  
"Um no." M. Pan answered. Trunks turned back shocked.  
  
"Are you having second thoughts?" Trunks asked. M. Pan laughed slightly.  
  
"Wrong girl." She answered. "You know Kelitria?"  
  
"Yeah." Trunks answered. "Where is she?"  
  
"She's with your bride and your other future daughter." M. Pan answered. "I came to  
  
give a few pointers on Kelitria."  
  
"Who?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Um, I hate to ask you this but can you wait outside." M. Pan asked her father. Gohan  
  
nodded and walked out the door.  
  
"What about Kelitria now?"  
  
"Well she's the spoiled and very fussy baby."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Anyway the only way to get her to sleep is to sing to her."  
  
"What? Sing like 'Twinkle, Twinkle little star' or something?"  
  
"No, she fell asleep to 'Nsync mostly. The song that she stayed asleep listening to was  
  
'God must have spent a little more time on you'. I put a cd player in her nursery and  
  
played the song repeatedly."  
  
"I have a feeling that's not why you came to talk to me." Trunks said.  
  
"You're right. I came to wish you good luck."  
  
"Oh, thank you."  
  
"She's lucky. Kelitria I mean."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well I'll be honest she's a huge handful. Kel is the type where she gets something in her  
  
mind and she is not giving up."  
  
"Just like you."  
  
"Yeah." There was a knock on the door. Goten poked his head inside.  
  
"Trunks come on." Goten said. M. Pan smiled and led the way out. Trunks followed her  
  
out. M. Pan headed for a guy that looked like Gohan with his father's hairline. Vegeta  
  
was glaring down from the balcony where he said he was going to stay. Trunks turned  
  
and saw two girls running down the aisle. One was definitely Kelitria but the other was  
  
unknown. The girl with dark lavender curls ran for the seat next to M. Pan. Kelitria  
  
however tripped and fell. Trunks tried to hold back his laughter as Kelitria pulled herself  
  
off the floor and walked to her seat next to the other girl. The wedding march began to  
  
play. Heads turned to see Bra walking down the aisle (Trunks decided not to have a best  
  
man). Coby followed carrying a little white pillow with two rings sitting on it. Brynn had  
  
to be escorted by Aaliyah. Then as if by magic Pan appeared in the door with Gohan on  
  
her arm. Trunks' eyes were glued on his wife-to-be. Pan smiled as she arrived in front of  
  
the alter. The priest turned on the people.  
  
"Who gives this woman to this man in marriage?" He asked. Gohan glared over at  
  
Trunks. He heard Videl mumbling a threat.  
  
"I do." Gohan said before kissing Pan on the cheek and taking a seat next to his wife.  
  
The rest of the wedding was uneventful until the vows.  
  
"Pan Videl Son," The priest started, "do you take Trunks Vegeta Briefs as your husband?  
  
To love and honor him? To take him and only him in good times and bad, in sickness and  
  
health until death do you part?"  
  
"I do." Pan answered. The priest turned to Trunks.  
  
"Trunks Vegeta Briefs," he started once again, "do you take Pan Videl Son as your wife?  
  
To love and honor her? To take her and only her in good times and bad, in sickness and  
  
health until death do you part?"  
  
"I do." Trunks answered grinning. The priest smiled.  
  
"The by the power vested in me you may now kiss the bride." Trunks leaned down and  
  
kissed his new wife. "May I preset Mr. and Mrs. Trunks Vegeta Briefs." The crowd  
  
cheered loudly.  
  
**Later at the reception**  
  
Kelitria, Piper, and Vegetto avoided almost all attention at the reception but they ended  
  
up serving the cake. Vegeta turned up at the reception 30 minutes late. Pan no matter  
  
what couldn't avoid thanking him for keeping quiet about her pregnancy.  
  
"Alright time for champagne." Trunks announced trying to pop the cork off the bottle.  
  
Finally after a few minutes the cork came off and Trunks got a face full of champagne.  
  
"Good job!" Kelitria laughed.  
  
"Hey Kelly I have a very serious question for you." Vegetto said putting on his  
  
sunglasses. He got down on one knee.  
  
"Oh how sweet." Bra laughed.  
  
"Vegetto get up." Kelitria demanded. Vegetto grinned evilly.  
  
"You are embarrassing me."  
  
"Vegetto what are you doing?" Piper asked shaking her head.  
  
"Kelitria will you be my sister?" Vegetto asked.  
  
"Yeah I'll be your sister if you get up." Kelitria answered.  
  
"Hey you three we'd better get going." Mirari Pan said watching Vegetto get up. Piper  
  
nodded sadly.  
  
"Let's go." Piper said looking back at the newly weds who were sharing another kiss.  
  
"They won't miss us." The four left the reception.  
  
**Curtain rises** SS-Mars: This strikes a memory! SSJPan779: Of what? SS-Mars: Of your dad's wedding. SSJPan779: Oh yeah! Anyway my dad and step mom got married April 20,2002. trust me it was very interesting.  
  
SS-Mars: Pan here invited me to the wedding to keep her sanity.  
  
SSJPan779:What's that? I have so many brothers and sisters I lost it.  
  
SS-Mars: Oh yeah. Anyways just before the ceremony the photographer realized she didn't have any film so we took a trip with the best man to get some film.  
  
SSJPan779: We knew that we were going to be late for the wedding so the B.M ran through the store.  
  
SS-Mars: And we had to run after him.  
  
SSJPan779: In our dress/skirt and 3 inch high heels.  
  
SS-Mars: We were sooo sore that day.  
  
SSJPan779: Then there was the champagne.  
  
SS-Mars: Oh yes.  
  
SSJPan779: The thing that happened to Trunks happened to my father.  
  
SS-Mars: Well the past few chapters have been very long and we don't need to make this one any longer. And Panny here needs to finish. **Curtain falls** 


	12. Aaliyah welcomes her own in the world

D/C: Sorry not mine. Aaliyah, Coby, Brynn, and "Trouble Trio" (Kelitria, Vegetto ~yes that Vegetto is mine~ and Piper)  
  
  
  
Ch.12: Aaliyah welcomes her own in the word  
  
  
  
**Four weeks after the wedding**  
  
It was later in the day and Aaliyah's due date was drawing nearer. Trunks and Pan did  
  
their best to keep an eye on her. But they couldn't once she went back to America.  
  
"So do you know where you're going?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I'm going to stay with my sister Ivy," Aaliyah answered closing up her suitcase. "She  
  
lives out there in Mississippi."  
  
"Pan's going to miss the kids." Trunks told her.  
  
"I know but you've got three of your own on the way." She said simply. "Excuse me I've  
  
got to go to the bathroom." She left. Not five minutes after she went in the bathroom  
  
Trunks heard Aaliyah calling him. He ran to the bathroom. The door was open and  
  
Aaliyah was sitting on the floor. There on the floor was a puddle of what looked like  
  
water.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trunks asked.  
  
"My water just broke."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me." Aaliyah growled. "We gotta get to the hospital."  
  
"Okay." Trunks walked over and help Aaliyah off the floor.  
  
**At the hospital**  
  
Trunks sat in the waiting room on his cell phone. He had been trying to call Pan but each  
  
attempt had failed. The last time he had checked Aaliyah was 4 centimeters dilated and  
  
was in intense labor. Finally on the tenth attempt to call Pan she picked up.  
  
"Pan Briefs' phone."  
  
"Pan hey I'm at the hospital."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Aaliyah. Her water broke at the apartment. She's having the baby."  
  
"We're on our way." Pan said hanging up. Trunks hit the end button on his phone just as  
  
the doctor came in.  
  
"Are you the one that brought in Aaliyah Cope?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Yes sir." Trunks paused. "How is she?"  
  
"She's delivered a son but I'm afraid that she is going to need a cesarean to get the  
  
second baby."  
  
"What?" Trunks said dumbfounded. "I thought she was having one baby."  
  
"Well so did she. But are you in any way related to Ms. Cope?"  
  
"I'm the baby's godfather."  
  
"Can you come with me?"  
  
"I'm waiting for my wife."  
  
"Okay that's fine." And with that the doctor left. Trunks sat down in one of the chairs. He  
  
began to think about how he and Pan would be back there in just a matter of months  
  
having their own children but for now Aaliyah was important. She was three weeks early.  
  
Then suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his sister holding a tiny bundle on top of her large belly.  
  
"This is baby Cope." She whispered. Trunks stood up and took the baby in his arms. "It's  
  
a boy."  
  
"Malik Devon Cope." He mumbled touching the baby's nose lightly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The baby's name: Malik Devon Cope. That's what Aaliyah had picked out."  
  
"Okay." Bra said. Pan appeared in the doorway with Coby and Brynn.  
  
"Is that my baby sister?" Brynn asked.  
  
"No, this is your baby brother." Trunks answered.  
  
"How's Aaliyah?" Pan asked rubbing her belly.  
  
"She's in surgery." Bra answered.  
  
"Why?" Pan asked. "What happened?"  
  
"Well there was a complication with the second baby and the fact little Malik here wore  
  
Aaliyah out. Well she needed an emergency C-section."  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Coby asked worriedly.  
  
"She'll be fine. Now I need to take Malik here to the nursery." Bra said taking the baby  
  
and leaving.  
  
**5 hours later ~Pan and Trunks~**  
  
Pan and Trunks stood in front of the nursery window looking in at Aaliyah's new son and  
  
daughter. Little Malik was nestled quietly in his little blue blanket sleeping. Sage Kristan  
  
had to be put on a breathing machine and a heart monitor. It was a miracle that she was  
  
even alive because her umbilical cord had wrapped around her neck five times.  
  
"They are so beautiful," Trunks whispered in Pan's ear. "I wonder what our three are  
  
going to end up like."  
  
"Well we know who Kelitria is going to take after." Pan whispered back. "I'm scared  
  
though."  
  
"Of what Panny?"  
  
"Well, what if our babies are early or if one of them ends up like Sage." Trunks smiled  
  
and wrapped his arms around his young wife and laid his hand over her stomach.  
  
"We can't worry about that," he whispered, "because all three of our babies are going to  
  
be perfect."  
  
"Are you sure?" Pan asked. Trunks came around in front of Pan and kissed her softly.  
  
"Positive." 


	13. Finally a family

D/C: Sorry but they are not mine. Just the 7 I said in the last chappie.  
  
A/N: Almost over. Just this chapter and the next one. On with the story.  
  
  
  
Ch.13: Finally a family  
  
**Five months later**  
  
All of the Sons and the Briefs family waited in the waiting room of the hospital for the  
  
third birth of Pan and Trunks. They had been there for 31 hours already and slowly each  
  
person grew more impatient especially Gohan and Vegeta. Inside the delivery room Pan  
  
screamed loudly in pain. She had already given birth to a son and a daughter two hours  
  
before but the third baby just didn't want to come out.  
  
"Oh Trunks you have no idea how much I hate you right now!" Pan yelled at her  
  
husband.  
  
"Oh trust me I think I have an idea." Trunks mumbled.  
  
"That's it this brat is not coming out!" Pan screamed.  
  
"Don't say that because I see the head." The doctor said. "I need at least two good  
  
pushes."  
  
"Come on Pan." Trunks said. Pan nodded and leaned up before she began to push. She let  
  
out a loud wail before she collapsed back down. Suddenly a loud piercing wail filled the  
  
room.  
  
"Congratulations, you two have another daughter." The doctor said happily. Bra who was  
  
once again slim took the baby. Trunks caught a glimpse of something that the other two  
  
of his children didn't have. A long, brown, fuzzy tail.  
  
"Well Pan we have own Piper Nicole and Trunks Vegetto, so is this our own Kelitria  
  
Videl?" Trunks asked kissing his wife's forehead.  
  
"Yes, it is." She answered.  
  
**Twenty minutes later**  
  
All of Trunks and Pan's family stood in Pan's room. Pan was sleeping. Trunks kept  
  
everyone very quiet although Vegeta wanted to talk to Pan. Videl sat in the corner in the  
  
rocking chair rocking her grandson. At the young age of a few hours she could see  
  
Vegeta's hairline.  
  
"You guys should go home I mean it's two in the morning." Trunks told everyone.  
  
Bulma yawned.  
  
"It's funny," Goten said, "Trunks jr. and Piper are going to be celebrating their birthday  
  
May 13 but Kelitria had to wait until May 14."  
  
"That's fine." Vegeta mumbled picking Kelitria up. "I still got my birthday present." He  
  
held the tiny blue-eyed Pan look alike closely.  
  
~"I'm going to spoil you three rotten."~ 


	14. Lullaby for Kelitria

D/C: For the last time this story they are not all mine.  
  
A/N: ~tear~ Alas the last chapter! Read on.  
  
  
  
Ch.4: Lullaby for Kelitria  
  
Trunks tossed and turned still unable to sleep. Pan slept soundlessly. The triplets were  
  
drawing near to their first month of life. Aaliyah had returned to the states a week after  
  
her own children's birth, leaving Pan and Trunks two rooms. Kelitria was given her own  
  
room and Trunks jr. and Piper shared a room. Trunks suddenly heard a soft cry from  
  
Kelitria's room. Careful as to not wake Pan, Trunks slipped from the bed and tip toed into  
  
Kelitria's room. Kelitria's cries grew a bit louder when Trunks picked her up in her arms.  
  
"Shh! He said softly. "You must be hungry." He walked over and opened up the little  
  
refrigerator that he put bottles of milk in. He grabbed a bottle and felt that it was warm.  
  
He had already warmed that bottle but it had to cool. Carefully he gave the bottle to his  
  
youngest daughter and sat down in the rocking chair. Then he remembered what Mirari  
  
Pan had told him to do to get Kelitria to sleep. Softly he began to sing.  
  
"Can this be true tell me can this be real  
  
How can I put into words what I feel  
  
My life was complete I thought I was whole  
  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control  
  
I never thought that love could feel like this  
  
Then you changed my life with just one kiss  
  
How can it be that right here with me there's an angel  
  
It's a miracle."  
  
In Pan and Trunks' room, Pan stirred and awoke with a start. She looked to her left to  
  
find her husband missing. She heard a soft singing coming from one of the babies'  
  
bedrooms  
  
"Your love is like a river peaceful and deep  
  
Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep  
  
When I look into your eyes I know that it's true  
  
God must have spent a little more time in you."  
  
Pan got up and put her robe on. Carefully she crept into the room where the song was  
  
coming from. She saw Trunks sitting in the rocking chair singing his child the soft tune.  
  
Pan did find it funny though. She couldn't imagine a large muscular guy like Trunks  
  
doing what he was doing now.  
  
"In all of creation, all things great and small  
  
You were the one that surpasses them all  
  
More precious than any diamond or pearl  
  
They broke the mold when you came in this world  
  
And I'm trying hard to figure out just how I ever did without  
  
The warmth of your smile, the heart of a child  
  
That's deep inside leaves me purified."  
  
Trunks saw the baby drifting to sleep. She had finished feeding so he carefully sat the  
  
bottle down and looked up to see his wife who joined in.  
  
"Your love is like a river peaceful and deep  
  
Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep  
  
When I look into your eyes I know that it's true  
  
God must have spent a little more time on you."  
  
Careful as not to wake his daughter Trunks carried Kelitria over to her crib and laid her  
  
down. Pan came up and hugged Trunks.  
  
"Can you believe she brought us together?" Trunks mumbled rubbing Kelitria's back  
  
softly.  
  
"Yes, I can." Pan answered.  
  
**~The End~** 


	15. Author's note

Sadly I have reached the end of my story. I started this story in a notebook in earlier  
  
March and at 12:38 a.m. June 10,2002 I completed the 98 page long notebook version. I  
  
hope those of you have enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is  
  
technically my 4th complete fic but it is my first complete on Fanfiction.net. There is no  
  
truth behind the title but then again when I posted the first chapter I didn't have a title.  
  
Blackmailing Secrets was the first thing to come to mind. In this fic were 3 songs:  
  
"Nobody wants to be lonely"  
  
"The hardest thing" ~which I purposely didn't complete~  
  
"God must have spent a little more time on you."  
  
I do not claim the songs. They are not mine. I would personally like to thank ChibiChibi  
  
who is the author of the fic Until we meet again (story id: 625809). She was my base for  
  
this story but I avoided making BMS identical to hers. But unfortunately there are spots  
  
that make almost identically. Another big thanks goes to SS-Mars for doing all of the  
  
typing of my fics. I type up chappies when I have the chance but I don't have a computer.  
  
She has done all but one chapter of this one, 3 chappies from Melody: my ghost star  
  
(which I am going to take off the net due to a 2 month long writers block), and all of A  
  
Future in the Past. She's my best friend! To my mother ~Ms Kitty~ who has supported  
  
my writing 9,000 miles away even though she doesn't understand DBZ. Last but not least  
  
to the reviewers for the support. Oh and the sanity comment made in Chap.11 is true. I  
  
technically have 9 siblings but I have never met 2 of them, 2 were adopted out and 5  
  
stepsiblings. I am the 4th in the line of all ten of us. No, I do not live with all of them just  
  
with my 4 and 7 yr old stepbrothers, my father and step mom. Well I'm going to go but  
  
there is going to be a history of Kelitria, Vegetto and Piper following this called Secrets  
  
Unvailed.  
  
Later*  
  
Panny! 


End file.
